no me acepto y menos a ti
by Love D.Campbell
Summary: Adaptacion-AU-OoC-Yaoi-KanamexZero-Vampaia es una ciudad donde los donceles no valen nada son humillados y uno de estos Donceles es Zero que se odia a si mismo y a su Kaname Kuran el que era su mejor amigo y lo humilló de la forma mas desagradable
1. Chapter 1

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en el balcón del apartamento en el que vivía, apoyado en la barandilla mirando el cielo oscuro con muy pocas estrellas, le dio una calada al cigarrillo con lentitud y saboreado ese humo tóxico que se metía en su cuerpo, estaba tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación ya que se había quitado de encima lo que tanto le molestaba, frunció el ceño al recordar la molestia que tenía en cima, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y recordó que hacía mas o menos un mes que su padre murió, desde que fue adolescente y que se enteró de lo que era siempre estuvo resentido con su padre por que nunca le dijo lo que era, chasqueó la lengua y apagó el cigarrillo y se adentró al interior de su hogar, necesitaba dormir para empezar su nueva vida y olvidar el pasado y sobre todo lo que era.<p>

ººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y el sonido del despertador le despertó, sin muchas ganas salió de la cama y se metió al baño para asearse, después de una ducha y vestirse se preparó su comida preferida, ramen, cuando acabó de comer cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Llegó al instituto en el que trabajaba con su coche, desde hacía años trabajaba en ese lugar como profesor de historia, todos le apreciaban, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era la miradas que a veces sentía en su persona y esto le enfadaba, ya que era las mismas miradas que le profesaban sus compañeros cuando iba al instituto, y no podía evitar recordar al que se decía llamar su mejor amigo, al recordar a esta persona cerró los puños con fuerza por la ira, le odiaba y no podía evitarlo y se alegraba de no habérselo encontrado en Vampaia (n.a: en realidad he cambiado el nombre original de la ciudad pero como no sé cómo se llama donde están los de VN entonces puse la pronunciación de la serie espero me perdonen esto) en todos esos años, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo.

-Zero-escuchó detrás de él una voz dulce de mujer y se giró y forzó una sonrisa como solía hacer a todo el mundo.

-Rima-dijo Zero

-primer día de clase y los alumnos como siempre haciendo alboroto-sonrió la chica de ojos claros y pelo rubio.

-si-dijo Zero fríamente como siempre hacía, desde hacía muchos años había aprendido a no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y lo que reflejaba era frialdad en su expresión como mirada, y los alumnos nada mas verlo se asustaban.

-vallamos a la sala de profesores-dijo Rima-este año solo hay un alumno nuevo.

-eso es mejor-dijo Zero, la chica lo miró durante un segundo para luego mirar al frente con tristeza y nostalgia.

-por que-susurró Rima.

-porque que, Rima.

-por que has cambiado, ya no eres el chico del instituto que sonreía y travieso que eras.

-ese chico murió hace mucho años-dijo fríamente.

-Yuuki, Aidou y yo echamos de menos a ese Zero-dijo Rima-queremos que vuelvas-Zero entrecerró los ojos-desapareciste por a si decirlo durante cinco años convertido en una persona fría que esconde sus sentimientos.

-Rima-dijo fríamente Zero-estoy arto que tú, Yuuki y Aidou me habléis de lo mismo-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-y por que trabajemos en este lugar no tenéis ningún derecho a meteros en mi vida.

-pero Zero-dijo Rima

-no me gustaría perderte como compañera-dijo Zero para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala donde había mas compañeros de trabajo.

-Zero, que fue lo que te pasó-susurró Rima entrando a la sala

ººººººººººººººººººº

Un chico castaño de ojos amatistas estaba bostezando, tenía unos quince años y se dirigía al instituto en el coche de su padre, era su primer día y no estaba nada emocionado, hacía una semana que su padre y él se mudaron a Vampaia lugar donde nació su padre y vivían sus abuelos y su tío, el de ojos amatistas miró a su padre un castaño de pelo corto, ojos del mismo color del vino y piel blanca, lo miraba detenidamente si encontraba algún rastro de no parecido y lo único en lo que no se parecían era en el color de ojos y eso le frustraba no entendía nada.

-ocurre algo, Sora?

-no, papá.

-no eres una persona muy habladora, pero te noto pensativo-Sora bufó con desgana

-no me gusta Vampaia-su padre lo miró de reojo para luego mirar al frente, hubo silencio por varios segundos.

-eras muy pequeño cuando estuviste aquí la última vez-Sora frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, no hablaron nada mas asta que el coche paró, Sora se bajó del coche sin que su padre le quitara la mirada de encima-le digo a alguien que venga a buscarte?

-no-dijo Sora comenzando a caminar, el padre del chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima asta que vio que entró dentro, suspiró.

-Kaname-al escuchar la voz de mujer que reconocía no arrancó el coche y miró a la mujer y al hombre que la acompañaba reconociéndolos en seguida.

-Yuuki, Aidou.

-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-dijo el hombre con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-creía que seguías en Estados Unidos-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marron-recuerdo que nos dijiste en el instituto que no volverías a Vampaia.

-cambié de parecer-dijo Kaname serio.

-me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Aidou con una gran sonrisa-seguro que estando aquí harás que Zero vuelva a ser el de antes-Yuuki le dio un codazo a Aidou que este inmediatamente cayó con culpa.

-veis a Zero?-dijo Kaname con voz baja, Yuuki notó en su voz algo de culpa.

-si, pero no es momento de hablar de Zero-dijo Yuuki.

-y que hacéis aquí?-dijo Kaname para cambiar de tema.

-trabajamos aquí-dijo Yuuki-yo soy profesora de matemáticas y Aidou de deportes.

-y Zero es profesor de historia-dijo Aidou sonriendo-quien lo iba ha decir que Zero se interesase de la historia-Yuuki negaba con la cabeza.

-que haces aquí?-dijo Yuuki.

-he acabado de dejar a mi hijo Sora aquí-dijo Kaname.

-nos dijeron que había un alumno nuevo pero cuando vi el apellido creí que era hijo de Isaya y resulta que es tu hijo, es una sorpresa-dijo Yuuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-y su tutor será Zero.

-Aidou-advirtió Yuuki.

-que-dijo Kaname alzando un poco la voz.

-nadie sabíamos que tenías un hijo-dijo Aidou-felicidades.

-Zero sabe que tienes un hijo?-dijo Yuuki seria mirando a Kaname a sus ojos vino.

-seguro que lo sabe-sonrió con una media sonrisa.

-ahora entiendo-gritó feliz Aidou y Yuuki y Kaname lo miraron-Zero está enfadado contigo por que no le dijiste que ibas a ser padre-se puso serio Aidou con la mano en la barbilla pensativo-pero eso no explica el odio hacia ti.

-no creo que sea odio, Aidou-dijo Yuuki -Zero y Kaname se hicieron amigos desde que eran muy pequeños.

-pues cuando alguien dice el nombre de Kaname frunce el ceño y parece que le odia-dijo Aidou.

-no lo creo-dijo Yuuki-puede que esté resentido con Kaname por que no estuvo cuando murió Ichiru, era lo único que tenía Zero.

-pero ni siquiera nosotros supimos de él asta que no pasó mas de un mes de la muerte de Ichiru-dijo Aidou-en ese tiempo estaba muy raro …. Y mira que ha pasado mas de diez años de la muerte de Ichiru.

-no supimos de Zero asta que no pasó cinco años, era como que se lo tragó la tierra-dijo Yuuki extrañada.

-le sentaría mal que Kaname se fuera al extranjero a estudiar-dijo Aidou

-la verdad que Zero estaba muy apegado a Kaname-dijo Yuuki, Kaname que escuchaba la conversación de los dos no se metió para decir nada, pero esa conversación le interesó bastante.

-Yuuki, Aidou, me tengo que ir, o si no llegaré tarde al hospital-dijo Kaname.

-trabajas en el hospital general de Vampaia, no?-dijo Yuuki-que especialidad.

-trato de todo, sobre todo mujeres y Donceles-dijo Kaname.

-compadezco a los Donceles-dijo Aidou con tristeza que era algo raro.

-Vampaia no ha cambiado nada por respecto a los Donceles-dijo Kaname serio y mirando a un punto lejano como si fuese muy interesante pero estaba metido en sus pensamientos-donde he estado este tiempo todos somos iguales, me costó eso, pero es lo mas justo para ellos.

-no es justo-dijo Yuuki-no conozco a ningún Doncel-Kaname alzó una ceja-bueno si, algún alumno y es tratado tan mal tanto por los varones como las chicas que me da lástima.

-tienen un trato injusto-dijo Aidou-se les suele tratar aquí en Vampaia como si no valiesen nada y la familia que tiene un Doncel es como si tuviesen un estorbo y solo se quieren deshacer de ellos, es una lástima.

-todas las personas no opinan a si-dijo Kaname-será mejor que me valla.

-debemos de quedar-dijo Aidou con felicidad-para que nos reunamos todos-mientras decía eso Yuuki se acercó a Kaname que este le escribió algo en un papel y ella lo guardó.

-claro-dijo Yuuki.

-llámame Yuuki para cuando decidáis quedar-dijo Kaname encendiendo el motor del coche.

-lo haré y también recordaremos viejos tiempos-dijo Yuuki y Kaname después de despedirse con la mano se fue, Aidou y Yuuki se adentraron al instituto.

* * *

><p><em>Nueva historia, que os aparecido? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.**

* * *

><p>Zero se dirigía a su clase, no prestó ningún tipo de interés en la reunión que se hizo antes de las clases como las otras veces de los días anteriores, solo sabía que él sería el tutor del nuevo alumno y que venía de Estados Unidos, no le interesó saber nada más, ni su nombre ni apellido.<p>

Los alumnos estaban en los pasillos hablando o haciendo alboroto y otros en su aula correspondiente, Zero entró a la clase que le correspondía, pero antes de que él entrara los alumnos entraron y se sentaron en el asiento que ellos quisieron, conocían los alumnos a Zero como profesor, era bastante estricto y serio y a veces su mirada asustaba como que muchas veces notaban nostalgia como si algo le faltase, pero los alumnos también sabían que Zero les explicaba las veces que hacía falta el tema que estuvieran tratando.

En la clase también estaba Sora, sentado al lado de la ventana y mirando por ella, escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas hacia su persona antes que entrara el profesor que sería su tutor durante el año, odiaba que las chicas se fijaran en él por su físico pero mas odiaba que le dijera que tenía unos ojos bonitos, no es que odiara sus ojos amatistas es que eso le hacía recordar su pasado, cuando entró el profesor hubo silencio pero no apartó la mirada de la ventana, no le interesaba nada de lo que dijera el profesor el primer día de clase.

-buenos días clase-dijo serio Zero-hoy es el primer día de clase y como sabréis hoy también hay un alumno nuevo-Sora bufó ante eso pensando que se tendría que presentar ante toda la clase y eso le fastidiaba-pero como me conocéis no voy hacer que se presente, vosotros mismos tenéis la capacidad de presentaros ante él, por que yo personalmente no me gusta saber nada de vosotros en que concierne vuestra vida fuera del instituto, por eso pasaré lista-Zero de mientras hablaba no quitó la vista de un papel que tenía la lista de alumnos, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a decir los nombres de los alumnos alfabéticamente, Sora se alegró por ese comentario y miró hacia el profesor mientras este nombraba a los alumnos, como él estaba en la última fila solo podía ver una cabellera platinada y eso le llamó la atención, ya que él sabía perfectamente que en Vampaia había pocas personas con cabello platinada, y personalmente conoció a dos y por desgracia para Sora una de ellas estaba muerta pero siempre la llevaba consigo.

Zero que estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de Sora pasaba lista y los alumnos respondía cuando decía su nombre y apellido, pero algo le turbó cuando iba a decir el apellido del siguiente alumno, inmediatamente miró el nombre levantándose lentamente del asiento, los alumnos vieron como su profesor se ponía pálido y la hoja que tenía en las manos le temblaba, Zero miró a cada uno de los alumnos asta que su vista paró en unos ojos amatistas idénticos a los suyos, soltó la hoja inconsciente cayendo al suelo, los alumnos no entendía que estaba pasando pero por primera vez pudo notar en los ojos de su profesor miedo, Zero comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo y puso lentamente su mano en su boca sin quitar su mirada en el alumno que tenía los ojos igual a los suyos.

Sora miraba a su profesor ya que se había levantado de su asiento y no le quitó en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos amatistas del peliplata y pudo ver lo mismo que sus compañeros temor, Zero parpadeó y sin mas salió de la clase cerrando la puerta, los alumnos estaban desconcertados no sabían lo que pasaba pero ninguno habló, Sora se quedó de pie por varios segundo para luego sentarse, estaba sorprendido ya que nunca se imaginó encontrarse con Zero Kiriyu y sonrió con una media sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

-por fin me darás una respuesta, papa-susurró Sora.

Zero corrió por el pasillo asta que entró en la sala de profesores, en ese lugar estaba Aidou que se sorprendió al verlo tan nervioso y con la cara pálida

-Zero, ocurre algo?-preguntó Aidou, el peliplata no dijo nada cogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar, salió de la sala de profesores corriendo para luego salir del instituto, se metió en su coche y con gran velocidad se fue del lugar.

ººººººººººººººººº

Kaname estaba en el hospital ya que era médico, estuvo atendiendo a bastantes pacientes sobre todo a Donceles que venían con moratones por algún golpe, en ese momento estaba en la sala relax que tenían los médicos y Kaname tomaba un café, se abrió la puerta y un rubio se puso café en un vaso de plástico para sentarse al lado del Castaño y se le notaba que estaba frustrado.

-que ocurre Takuma-dijo Kaname

-lo de siempre-dijo serio el rubio-se creen por que sea Doncel no soy apto para este trabajo-Kaname sopló-como se nota que no eres Doncel o si no sabrías lo malo que es ser Doncel

-no me puedo poner en tu lugar-dijo Kaname serio-pero esto es inmoral, como pueden tratar a si a personas

-es por culpa de Asato, debería de cambiar las leyes por respecto a los Donceles.

-tienes razón, pero esto desgraciadamente lo inició mi abuelo Rido-dijo Kaname.

-es cierto, cuando Rido estuvo en el poder hizo todo lo posible para que los Donceles seamos tratados como escoria como personas sin valor-dijo Takuma frunciendo el ceño y tomando café.

-mis padres siempre estuvieron en contra de eso como mi hermano Isaya, mi tío Yagari y mi primo Senri.

-cosa que tú opinabas como tu difunto abuelo-dijo Takuma con una media sonrisa y mirando al castaño de reojo.

-me di cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando salí hace años de este lugar-dijo Kaname-hice algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

-espero que eso lo cuentes, estoy seguro que te sentirás bien contigo mismo-dijo Takuma.

-puede, pero al que hice daño fue a otra persona-susurró Kaname.

-me alegro que hayas vuelto-dijo Takuma y Kaname sonrió con una media sonrisa-cuando le dirás a Sora la verdad? Tiene una edad y entenderá.

-Sora siempre está pensando en sus cosas, pero siente culpa, estoy seguro que se pregunta el por que.

-no entiendo de que hablas, pero si le dices que eres su padre biológico puede que cambie de actitud y se abra a las personas.

-si no hubiera sido por Hanadagi nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba-Takuma lo miró durante varios segundos.

-me gustaría saber eso tan escondido tienes y que parece que el único que sabe sobre ese asunto es mi cuñado Hanadagi.

-algún día os enteraréis de todo-se acabó su café Kaname y se levantó.

-llamaste a Zero? Le gustaría saber que estás aquí, siempre fuisteis buenos amigos-dijo Takuma sin mala intención y vio la tensión en el cuerpo del azabache-no me digas que discutisteis antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos.

-algo a si-susurró Kaname-tengo que irme-y salió de la sala de relax dejando a Takuma sorprendido por la actitud de Kaname respecto a Zero.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capítulo, que os aparecido? Comentar<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.**

* * *

><p>Zero llegó a su apartamento hacia una media hora, su hogar estaba destruido, él mismo lo había hecho desde que pisó su apartamento, Zero estaba frustrado, lleno de ira y lo pagó con los objetos de su hogar y los muebles, en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y sus rodillas en la cara y brazos alrededor de las rodillas, sollozaba por tener una vida así, levantó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se levantó decidido y fue hacia uno de los muebles donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a buscar en los cajones.<p>

ºººººº

Kaname estaba en el hospital y acababa de atender a un paciente y andaba por el pasillo y en ese momento su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número y contestó.

-Kaname Kuran al habla.

-Kaname, soy Aidou le pedí tu número a Yuuki-Kaname se apoyó en la pared y alzó una ceja sin entender su llamada-te extrañará el por que te llamo y sé que debes de tener trabajo pero estaba preocupado.

-pasa algo con Sora?

-no es nada de él, se trata de Zero

-de Zero-dijo extrañado Kaname y en ese momento Takuma pasó por ese lugar y miró a Kaname al escuchar el nombre del peli plata y se quedó para saber que pasaba.

-si-dijo Aidou-es que vi a Zero alterado y se fue en el coche a gran velocidad, decidí saber que pasaba y los alumnos suyos me contaron que de repente se puso pálido.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-por lo que me dijeron los alumnos fue cuando iba a decir el nombre de tu hijo y los dos se quedaron mirando y Zero salió corriendo del aula-Kaname al escuchar esto frunció el ceño y Takuma se preocupó-por como conducía me preocupé por si había tenido un accidente y si vosotros habríais tenido algún aviso o algo.

-no hemos recibido ningún accidente trafico-dijo Kaname y miró a Takuma

-me alegra-dijo Aidou

-Aidou, Zero sigue viviendo en la casa de su padre?

-no-dijo Aidou-a los días de la muerte de su padre se fue a vivir a un apartamento, por que lo dices?

-me gustaría ir a visitarlo y ha Takuma le gustaría también.

-entonces te daré su dirección, aunque no suele recibir visitas es una persona solitaria no es el mismo de antes-dijo Aidou y Kaname aguantó el teléfono con el hombro sacando un papel de su bata y un bolígrafo.

-dime la dirección-dijo Kaname y empezó a apuntar en el papel la dirección-iré a visitarlo ahora.

-seguro que con verte se tranquilizará-Kaname sonrió de medio lado con nostalgia ya que en el pasado si que se alegraría Zero de verlo pero ahora seguro que le odiaba-te dejo, que tengo clase y llámame por cualquier cosa.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kaname para colgar y guardarse el teléfono en el pantalón.

-que pasa?-dijo Takuma.

-quería saber si Zero estaba aquí ya que cogió el coche bastante alterado-dijo Kaname quitándose la bata

-vas a ir a verlo?

-si-dijo Kaname serio-es el momento para que nos veamos y dejarle las cosas claras con respecto a Sora.

-que tiene que ver Sora?

-ya te contaré-dijo Kaname y Takuma frunció el ceño.

-siempre dices lo mismo, y me muero de curiosidad-dijo Takuma frustrado.

-ocúpate de mis pacientes, Takuma-dijo Kaname para no seguir con ese tema.

-Kaname algo me dice que te diga que no la fastidies-dijo Takuma

-esta vez no la fastidiaré-susurró Kaname que fue escuchado por el oji verde y le extrañó.

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Takuma

-olvídalo-dijo Kaname y comenzó a caminar alzando la mano en modo de despedida.

ººººººººººººººº

Zero tenía los papeles que estaba buscando en sus manos, lo leyó varias veces y se maldijo por no haber puesto una cláusula o algo por el estilo para que ellos no se encontrasen ni supieran de su respectiva existencia, arrugó los papeles y los tiró con rabia al suelo para luego salir de su apartamento cogiendo antes las llaves tanto del apartamento como del coche.

Subió al coche y arrancó y salió del aparcamiento a gran velocidad sin saber que fue visto por unos ojos color vino que sin pensarlo lo siguió.

ºººººººººº

Dejó el coche mal y Zero salió del coche, estaba a las afueras de Vampaia mas concretamente en el orfanato, se adentró al lugar a paso rápido, los niños que jugaban en el patio miraban al peli plata asustados ya que la expresión de Zero era de enfado, en esos momentos una trabajadora estaba en el lugar y el peli plata se acercó a ella.

-señora, quiero ver al señor Kaseumi Kageyama-la mujer solo lo miró.

-y usted es-dijo la mujer seria.

-eso es lo de menos

-entonces no podrá hablar con él-Zero ante esto la empujó y este caminó hacia la casa que era bastante grande y escuchaba los balbuceos de los niños y como la trabajadora gritaba para que se detuviera, pero antes de pasar por la puerta un hombre salió mal humorado y el amatista paró.

-tú-gritó Zero enfadado.

-Kaseumi no pude evitar esto-dijo la trabajadora.

-no pasa nada, Maria-dijo Kaseumi con una sonrisa y miró al peli plata serio.

-Zero, no es modo de presentarte aquí de esa manera-Zero suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pero no pudo.

-tuvimos un maldito trato hace diez años-gritó Zero.

-tranquilízate, puedo explicarte-dijo Kaseumi tratando de tranquilizar al amatista.

-que me tranquilice, dices-gritó Zero-quedamos que esa molestia no estaría con ningún miembro del clan Kuran.

-esa molestia que dices es tu hijo-gritó Kaseumi -lo llevaste en tu vientre durante nueve meses-Zero cerró los puños con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara tirando a Kaseumi al suelo.

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar que yo tuve dentro de mí a algo como eso-gritó Zero con ira, Maria agarró a Kaseumi y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-no puedo creer que aún pienses igual que en el pasado-dijo Kaseumi-pero no pude hacer nada, y Kaname Kuran no lo adoptó demostró que es su padre biológico con una prueba de ADN-el peliplata abrió los ojos sorprendido-no tuviste de haberle escondido que estabas embarazado-ante esas palabras Zero volvió a cerrar los puños.

-no sabes nada, Kaseumi-y dio la espalda a Kaseumi y Maria-yo mismo me voy a encargar de ese, no voy a permitir que por culpa de esa molestia sepan de mi condición-y comenzó a caminar.

-Zero, que vas hacer, no vallas hacer algo que te arrepientas-dijo alzando la voz Kaseumi, pero Zero no dijo nada y pasó por delante de los niños que asustados se apartaron del peli plata.

Zero se montó en su coche y frustrado dio un golpe en el volante, puso su cabeza en el respaldo y miró al techo del coche y se quedó así varios segundos, giró su cabeza y miró hacia el bosque e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo salió del coche para adentrarse al bosque con paso tranquilo, caminaba tranquilamente mirando al frente, ese lugar le recordaba buenos momentos de su niñez pero también el peor momento de su vida, donde descubrió la verdad y de la peor manera a mano de su supuesto mejor amigo, paró de repente al recordar ese momento y una lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya no quería estar en ese lugar y se giró para volver al coche, pero se quedó tieso al ver delante de él esos ojos vino que hacía tantos años que no veía

-cuanto tiempo, Zero-el peli plata inconsciente dio un paso atrás por que el xastaño dio un paso hacia delante. Sus ojos amatistas estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración se volvió rápida, Zero siempre creyó que si tuviera a su supuesto mejor amigo se abalanzaría hacia él para darle una paliza pero su reacción era la contraria su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo contrario en lo que quería hacer.

-Ka … name-susurró Zero y el azabache percibió que lo decía con terror y eso le incomodaba, sabía que en el pasado actuó mal con el peliplata pero no pudo evitarlo, era un adolescente con la hormonas revolucionadas y no pudo contenerse, en parte se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero no fue las formas, pero tampoco se arrepentía por que gracias a eso tenía a su hijo que era una de las personas que mas quería-aléjate de mi-escuchó gritar al peliplata y salió de sus pensamientos y paró de caminar y sin poder evitarlo o detenerlo Zero salió corriendo del lugar, Kaname miró el lugar por donde se había ido corriendo Zero.

-la próxima vez no dejaré que huyas de mi-dijo con seguridad Kaname con una media sonrisa.

_Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber vuestra opinión_


	4. Chapter 4

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Kaname caminó tranquilamente asta que llegó a la puerta del orfanato unos metros mas adelante estaba su coche y bien escondido para que nadie lo viera sobre todo Zero, se dirigió hacia su coche y se montó, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.<p>

-Senri, por fin coges el teléfono-dijo de mal humor Kaname.

-por que tenga una galería de arte no significa que tenga el tiempo libre, bastardo-respondió Senri.

-te llamaba para que me hagas un favor.

-tú pidiendo un favor-dijo con burla Senri-ver para creer, y que es eso que quieres haga, primito?

-deja tus bromas o le diré a Takuma que le pintaste desnudo sin su consentimiento.

-no te atrevas hacer eso, bastardo.

-pues escúchame, copia barata-dijo Kaname-quiero que vallas a esta dirección que te enviaré a tu teléfono y me esperes en ese lugar, desgraciadamente necesito tu ayuda.

-de que se trata el asunto-Kaname sopló.

-de Zero-dijo Kaname-se que tú te llevas bien con él y necesito que me ayudes para que no me huya.

-hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Zero idiota-dijo Senri-pero iré para saber que pasa ya que algo me dice que pasó algo entre vosotros dos.

-nos vemos allí-dijo Kaname cortando la llamada y guardándose su teléfono.

ººººººººººººººº

Zero llegó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta para luego apoyar su cabeza en ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, con su puño dio a la puerta con fuerza, no entendía su forma de actuar se recriminaba por eso y llegó a la conclusión que tenía miedo al que fue su mejor amigo y eso le aterraba sentir ese sentimiento hacia esa persona, se giró y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y miró al techo y sonrió con una media sonrisa.

-y que en un pasado sentí algo por ti-susurró con tristeza para luego fruncir el ceño y golpear la puerta con el puño-si habéis aparecido el que tiene que desaparecer soy yo-se puso tieso y comenzó a caminar lentamente-y esta vez nadie lo impedirá.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Kaname, por fin llegas -dijo Senri un chico de pelo rojo y ojos de color azul y la piel pálida.

-este es el edificio, entremos-dijo Kaname serio y Senri se le quedó mirando para luego seguir a su primo, cuando entraron vieron a un hombre de aproximadamente unos sesenta años sentado en una mesa, Senri se acercó al hombre.

-buenas, quisiera preguntarle si se encuentra Zero Kiriyu-dijo Senri serio y el hombre le miró.

-buenas-dijo el hombre-si se encuentra en su apartamento, se cuando alguien entra o sale del edificio, son amigos de el señor Kiriyu?

-si-dijo Senri sonriendo falsamente y al portero le dio mala espina y miró a Kaname que este estaba serio, el portero miró detenidamente a Kaname.

-tiene un gran parecido con el niño que le acompañaba al señor Kiriyu hace años.

-niño?-dijo Senri sin entender.

-cuando el señor Kiriyu compró el apartamento vino con un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, el niño era muy educado pero muy callado-Senri no sabía que decir.

-me puede decir como trataba Zero al niño?-dijo Kaname serio y Senri alzó una ceja ya que no entendía nada.

-no lo trataba-dijo enfadado el portero-y eso me molestaba, a veces el pequeño Sora venía aquí y se distraía conmigo.

-Sora-dijo incrédulo Senri y miró a Kaname para luego mirar al portero.

-me daba muchas pena, pero solo estuvo aquí menos de un mes-dijo el portero con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza-pero el niño quería al señor Kiriyu, lo pude notar cuando me dijo que tenía que vigilarlo por que él mismo se hacía daño, pero Sora a quien echaba de menos era a su abuelo, siempre me hablaba de él y siempre con una sonrisa.

-que raro lo del niño, a parte que tiene el nombre de tu hijo Kaname-dijo Senri.

-pero lo que mas pena me dio cuando vinieron unos hombres a por el niño, que tuve que acompañarlos asta el apartamento del señor Kiriyu y por eso se lo que pasó y me rompió el corazón-dijo con tristeza el portero-recuerdo que ese día se llevaron a Sora, el niño se le agarraba al la pierna del señor Kiriyu llorando que no se quería ir con esas personas y diciéndole al señor Kiriyu que le quería y se iba a portar bien y que no le iba a molestar en nada, el señor Kiriyu ni se inmutó y les dijo a esas personas que se lo llevaran de su vista, pero lo que más me extrañó es que Sora le gritara papa y que no le iba a causar ningún problema, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que eran padre e hijo, primero por que no se parecían en nada excepto los ojos azules y segundo por la forma que le trataba tan indiferente-el portero cerró los puños con fuerza-como un padre puede despreciar a si a su propio hijo? no lo entiendo-Kaname miró a Senri que este estaba sorprendido.

-Zero tiene un hijo-susurró Senri sin creérselo-pero no entiendo su comportamiento.

-el señor Kiriyu es una persona solitaria, y es frío con todo a su alrededor, nunca viene nadie a visitarlo y creo que es por que él no desea recibir a nadie-dijo el portero serio.

-mejor será que subamos-dijo Kaname.

-gracias por la información-dijo Senri sonriendo falsamente y los dos fueron donde estaba el ascensor, tocó el botón y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, los dos primos estaban en silencio y vieron como la puerta se cerró, Kaname se apoyó en la pared-se te adelantaron-Kaname alzó una ceja sin saber a que venía eso.

-que.

-que alguien se te adelantó con Zero idiota.

-de que hablas.

-que cuando eras un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas tenía tu vista en él y no solo eso si no tu pene-Kaname rodó los ojos-se perfectamente que te masturbabas pensando en el peliplata idiota.

-eso no es verd ….

-no mientas, a ti te atraía Zero en el ámbito sexual, pero como él es varón y tú también, pero te puedo asegurar que te hubiéramos apoyado.

-Senri no sabes nada-dijo Kaname, Senri miró a Kaname.

-pues explícame, a parte me resulta extraño que el hijo de Zero se llame Sora al igual que el tuyo.

-es difícil de explicar-susurró Kaname para abrirse la puerta del ascensor y los dos salieron para girar a la izquierda y pasar dos puertas, pararon en la tercera puerta y se pusieron en frente.

-por lo que ha dicho el portero Zero idiota está en casa-dijo Senri y llamó al timbre, Kaname se apoyó al costado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Senri volvió a tocar, se extrañó por que no escuchaba nada, ni pasos y ningún ruido dentro, Senri y Kaname se miraron con extrañeza y Senri volvió a tocar y sin ningún resultado-Zero, soy Senri, abre la puerta-Kaname frunció el ceño ya que le vino un mal presentimiento.

-Senri, ves al portero para que abra la puerta ya que él tiene que tener una copia, yo insistiré-dijo Kaname, Senri afirmó con la cabeza y se fue rápido y cogió el ascensor, Kaname insistió tocando el timbre, le resultaba extraño ese silencio y eso le desesperaba, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y pudo ver que era su primo Senri con el portero, este sin decir nada sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, los dos azabaches entraron deprisa y el portero mas calmado mirando el lugar que estaba destruido, y su primer pensamiento es que alguien le entró a la casa.

Kaname y Senri miraron el lugar, cada habitación que constaba de dos, se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba desordenada como si alguien lo hubiera tirado las cosas apropósito y Kaname sintió culpa ya que el estado actual de Zero fue culpa suya, después de entrar a las habitaciones salieron sin ningún resultado respecto a Zero, miraron la última puerta que estaba entre abierta, los dos primos se miraron y Senri abrió la puerta lentamente como presintiendo lo que iban a ver, una vez la puerta abierta Senri se quedó congelado en el lugar, Kaname que estaba un paso atrás y ver a Senri que no se movía decidió ver lo que le causó ese estado a su primo y entonces lo vio y abrió los ojos sorprendido, quien estaba allí era el cuerpo de Zero tirado en el suelo, con un frasco de pastillas al lado y lo peor de todo cortes en las muñecas de sus manos que no paraba de salir sangre, Kaname estaba en shock pero salió rápidamente y se acercó al cuerpo del peliplata que estaba inconsciente.

-Senri, llama a una ambulancia-exigió Kaname mientras cogió toallas y se las ponía en la mano y apretándolas con fuerza en un nudo, volvió a mirar a Senri que no se había movido-reacciona, maldita sea, y llama a una ambulancia-gritó y Senri salió del shock pero sus manos le temblaban.

-llamaré yo-dijo el portero que llegó al cuarto de baño y vio al peliplata-se ha querido suicidar?

-si-dijo Kaname con aparente tranquilidad viendo como el portero llamaba a la ambulancia y dando las indicaciones de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado cuatro días, Yuuki estaba en el pasillo del hospital preocupada, a veces se sentaba y otras estaba de pie andando arriba abajo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos los motivos el por que Zero hizo tal cosa, ella sabía que Zero había cambiado radicalmente, de ser un chico sociable y alegre a ser un antisocial y ser serio y frío con todo el mundo, Yuuki como amiga de la infancia del peliplata intentó a cercarse a Zero para que le contara el problema que tenía pero este no soltaba nada, solo la miraba serio y que parecía que la quería asesinar con la mirada, pero Yuuki no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que esa actitud que tenía Zero podía ser por culpa de Kaname, por el simple echo que cuando se mencionaba el nombre del castaño Zero se tensaba y aunque estaba segura que el peliplata ni cuenta se daba, también le daba algo de temor, Yuuki estaba en ese momento apoyada en la pared del pasillo y al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su albino amigo, vio a Takuma que se acercaba y ella dejó de apoyarse de la pared<p>

-Takuma, cuando despertará Zero-dijo preocupada Yuuki

-deberías de ir a descansar-dijo Takuma

-Zero es mi amigo desde que éramos niños, quiero saber que está bien y que despierte-pasó su mano con desesperación por su cabello castaño-siento que he sido una mala amiga, debería de haber pasado tiempo con él y saber que es lo que le pasaba para a si no haber llegado a esta situación-Takuma suspiró

-Yuuki, se perfectamente que Zero no se ha dejado ayudar y tiene un gran problema psicológico

-pero …

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma cortando a la chica- en los archivos del hospital he visto que ha intentado suicidarse varias veces-la castaña abrió sus ojos borgoña sorprendida-y por tu expresión no lo sabías

-cuando

-antes que muriera su padre

-Zero estaba muy unido a su padre-dijo con tristeza Yuuki y cerró los puños con fuerza-pero Zero desapareció, nadie lo podía localizar, no vivía en la casa de su padre cuando este murió

-lo se-dijo Takuma-en los archivos tenía otra dirección, pero no dice muchas cosas mas, solo que intentó suicidarse varias veces pero nunca consiguió su cometido por que su padre llegaba a tiempo-hubo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos-Zero debe de despertar en cualquier momento, si no hubiera sido por mi esposo Senri y Kaname -se mordió el labio Takuma-lo hubiéramos perdido

-lo se-susurró Yuuki

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma bastante serio-tú sabías que Zero tenía un hijo?

-no-dijo Yuuki-nadie lo sabía, aunque no entiendo por que lo escondió de esa forma

-a mi también me gustaría saber-dijo Takuma-Senri me comento sobre lo del hijo ya que el portero del edificio donde vive lo menciono, pero lo que es mas extraño es que se llama igual que el hijo de Kaname

-hay muchos niños con el nombre de Sora-dijo Yuuki

-pero que tengan la misma edad y que Kaname adoptara a un niño, y lo mas importante que Zero diese en adopción a ese niño?-Takuma entrecerró los ojos frustrado por no entender nada y Yuuki puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa

-puede que sea el mismo niño y Kaname lo adoptó sin saber que es hijo de Zero

-eso es lo mas extraño-dijo Takuma-Kaname nunca ha sido una persona gentil con algo que quiere y tu también sabes eso

-tienes razón, Kaname nunca adoptaría a un niño que no sea un Kuran-dijo Yuuki para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida-a no ser que ese niño sea-no acabó de decirlo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio que este sonrió-pero eso es imposible, Zero es varón, a no ser que Zero se quedará con un hijo que no es suyo, pero entonces por que lo trataría a si-negó con la cabeza en movimientos rápido-es confuso, Kaname no es Doncel, él odia a los Donceles

-los odiaba o los menospreciaba-dijo Takuma

-a no ser que el Doncel sea Zero-susurró Yuuki-pero eso es imposible, no?-poniéndose una mano en la frente Yuuki

-en su historial médico dice que es varón-dijo Takuma ya que esa parte no la entendía, como que no entendía que tenía que ver Zero con el hijo de Kaname ya que él sabía que era hijo biológico-ve a tomar algo, Yuuki, yo iré a revisar a Zero-la chica asintió con la cabeza para irse de ahí lentamente y pensativa, Takuma la miró como se alejaba de él durante unos segundos y luego entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acercó al peliplata-que escondido tenías que eras Doncel, Zero-susurró-aunque te comprendo, vivir en este lugar durante toda la vida hace que los Donceles escondan su verdadera condición y también repudien lo que es una parte de él-suspiró con desgano Takuma para mirar los papeles que tenía del albino sobre su estado-conociendo como pensaba antes Kaname sobre los Donceles seguro que se aprovechó de ti y las consecuencias las apagado Sora

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Kaname estaba en la sala de su casa con su hijo Sora sentados en el sofá, el chico pudo notar que su padre estaba preocupado pero no le preocupó eso, no le preguntó que problema tenía

-Sora, tenemos algo que hablar, y ya eres lo suficiente grande para entender y saber-dijo Kaname serio y Sora lo miró también serio

-que es eso tan importante?

-la verdad no se por donde empezar

-si se trata de sexo ya se sobre ese tema, no necesito que me digas nada-dijo Sora mirando al frente como zanjando el tema-Kaname abrió la boca para luego cerrarla ya que se sorprendió sobre ese tema

-otro día te hablaré de eso-dijo Kaname y Sora lo miró e iba a decir algo pero Kaname continuó-no se trata de eso-suspiró fuertemente-comenzaré desde el principio, se que eres inteligente y lo entenderás

-de que se trata-dijo Sora con seriedad

-como te habrás dado cuenta, Vampaia no trata muy bien a los Donceles

-si me he dado cuenta-dijo Sora-no me digas que me vas a decir que soy Doncel

-no-dijo Kaname-tú eres varón y si hubieras sido Doncel no habría problema ni de mi parte ni parte de tus abuelos ni tíos

-esta mañana en la escuela he golpeado aún varón-Kaname no se esperó esa declaración-la cuestión es que ese varón estaba tratando bastante mal aún Doncel y lo defendí, pero me sorprendió la actitud del Doncel hacía mi, se me ofreció por haberlo defendido, yo le dije que no quería nada con él y que lo único que hacía era humillarse y que tenía que aprender a valorarse

-valla-dijo sorprendido Kaname aunque se esperaba algo a si respecto al Doncel ya que esas cosas no habían cambiado en ese lugar-eres muy diferente a mi

-y por que debería parecerme a ti?

-por que yo con tu edad si defendía algún Doncel era para que me de algo a cambia-Sora abrió la boca, no se esperaba algo a si de Kaname, en cambio Kaname lo dijo con enfado por la forma que actuaba antes y eso Sora lo notó

-dime lo que querías decirme-dijo Sora

-como te he dicho Vamapaia trata mal a los Donceles, los humillan y eso es por que una ley hace que los Donceles son escoría-Sora estaba atento a lo que decía ya que le intrigaba el por que en ese lugar donde se habían mudado trataban tan mal a los Donceles-esa ley la puso mi abuelo Rido cuando estaba en el poder

-que-dijo Sora sorprendido

-como lo escuchas-dijo resignado Kaname-Rido puso esa ley por que odiaba a los Donceles mas concretamente a uno, esto no lo sabe nadie ya que antes de estar en el poder Rido estuvo casado con un Doncel-Kaname miró al techo como recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre como su tío Toga-ese Doncel se llamaba Nagamishi Shindo, sinceramente no se que pasó, pero ellos dos tuvieron dos hijos tu abuelo Haruka y mi tío Toga, ellos nunca odiaron a los Donceles como tu abuela Juuri y mi hermano Isaya, yo …-se mordió el labio inferior como si le costara lo que iba a decir-yo odiaba a los Donceles, veía en ellos que no valían para nada, no le voy a echar la culpa a Rido ya que yo pasé mucho tiempo con él cuando era niño, pero yo soy el único responsable de mis actos, cuando se retiró Rido, Asato subió al poder y siguió con esa ley absurda

-como se puede odiar a una persona que a compartido vínculos fuertes, no lo entiendo

-la cuestión que mi padre como mi tío empezaron a odiar a Rido después que apareciera el cuerpo sin vida de mi abuelo Nagamishi, pero lo que no soportó Rido es que Toga se casara con un Doncel, Kaien y tuvieron a Senri, a mi no me agradaba ni Kaien por ser Doncel y menos a Senri por ser hijo de un Doncel, pero tenía que callarme por mi madre, mi hermano y sobre todo mi padre-sonrió con una media sonrisa demostrando felicidad-me alegré muchísimo que muriera Rido por que por un descuido vi unos papeles que él mandó asesinar a mi abuelo Nagamishi cosa que cuando se lo dije a mi padre como a mi tío ellos no se sorprendieron, ellos intuían que lo había hecho, pero no podían hacer nada por la posición que tenía Rido

-y por que cambiaste de opinión?-dijo Sora con enfado pero lo intentaba disimular pero Kaname lo notó

-por que cometí algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, mas que nada por la forma de hacerlo

-y que fue-dijo Sora para luego abrir los ojos-no me digas que mataste un Doncel

-no-dijo Kaname-pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera salido impune

-no puedo creer que por odiar aún Doncel todos tenga que pagar por eso-dijo Sora mirando al suelo y luego miró a su padre-y que hiciste?

-cuando tenía doce años conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga, Yuuki Cross, te suena el nombre de Yuuki?

-la profesora-dijo Sora

-me refiero antes de haberla conocido en el instituto

-no-Kaname suspiró ya que le costaba lo que le iba decir

-ese chico que conocí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, éramos inseparables-sonrió con nostalgia Kaname, Sora observaba detenidamente cada gesto y tono de voz de Kaname-los años pasaban y yo con catorce años empecé a notar cosas respecto a mi mejor amigo a parte que también empecé a tener un sentimiento hacia él, esos cambios que yo notaba parecía que nadie los notaba o eso creía yo, y comencé a ver a los varones mirarlo con deseo, eso me molestaba pero mas molestaba sentir algo por un hombre varón, asta que un día en las duchas me di cuenta de algo y sin pensarlo y cuando sabía que el no estaba en casa fui hablar con su padre y él me lo confirmó, mi mejor amigo era Doncel y él no lo sabía, yo quedé en Shock y me maldije por no darme cuenta antes para alejarlo de mi vida, yo que pensaba que los Donceles no valían nada no podía tener como mejor amigo un Doncel y me alejé de él

-Kaname que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sora serio asta pudo ver Kaname en la mirada amatista ira

-le trataba mal, era frío con él, asta que un día me dije, si es Doncel por que no aprovecharme de eso, no me pasaría nada, los Donceles estaban para eso y cada vez me atraía mas-Sora cerró los puños con fuerza-un día me llamó para que le fuera buscar al centro comercial, me dijo que no quería ir a casa ya que su padre le decía cosas que no entendía-suspiró fuertemente Kaname-fui a buscarlo, lo llevé a las afueras de Vampaia donde está el orfanato-tragó duro Kaname, se le notaba tristeza y le costaba seguir-y yo allí le dije cosas, se enteró que era Doncel, que ahora me doy cuenta que no aceptó, y también le-cerró los ojos con fuerza-violé violentamente-abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos vino, Sora abrió la boca sorprendido-estoy arrepentido por la forma en que lo hice … durante todos estos años quise olvidar lo que hice, pero sabes una cosa-sonrió con tristeza-cuando íbamos en el coche hacia ese lugar yo estaba tan metido en lo que le iba hacer que no me di cuenta de lo que me dijo, se que me dijo algo importante que yo no escuché por estar pensando en estupideces

-creíste que eras mas hombre haciendo eso?-dijo con ira Sora, Kaname tenía las manos en su cabello y mirando al suelo y sonrió con nostalgia

-eres igual a él en esas cosas-dijo Kaname-siempre defendía a los Donceles mientras yo no hacía nada, creo que una parte de él sabía de su condición

-por que dices que me parezco a él-dijo Sora sin entender

-mi mejor amigo era Zero Kiriyu y su padre era Ichiru Kiriyu-dijo Kaname sin levantar la vista del suelo, Sora al escuchar eso se levantó con rapidez

-tú-dijo con temblor en la voz Sora

-por eso te pareces a mi físicamente y pude adoptarte-Kaname sonrió-bueno no te adopté, te saqué de ese lugar con una prueba que te hicieron de ADN-a Sora le empezó a caer las lágrimas-Zero te trató bien?

-no me trataba-susurró Sora inconscientemente

-eso dijo el portero del edificio donde vive Zero

-con él hablaba-susurró Sora

-cuando te vio Zero no pudo evitar irse, estoy seguro que cree que tu puedes decir que es Doncel al igual que yo, nadie sabe que es Doncel

-yo … solo quería … que me quisiera … un poco-dijo Sora con lágrimas que vio Kaname

-Sora, yo se que lo hice mal con Zero, pero debes de comprender, en este lugar no es fácil para un Doncel-dijo Kaname serio-sabes cuantos Donceles atiendo con la ayuda de Takuma en el hospital por golpes que les hace los varones? Zero solo tiene miedo de esa gente, y si decidí venir aquí contigo es para arreglar lo que le hice pero sobre todo para que tú te arregles con él

-él nunca me quiso-susurró Sora-solo me quería mi abuelo Ichiru, crees que ahora va a ser diferente?-gritó esto último

-conócelo, él necesita su tiempo, deja que te conozca

-quiero pensarlo-dijo Sora

-Sora lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado-dijo Kaname y Sora le puso atención-cuando viviste con él Zero intentó suicidarse?

-muchas-dijo Sora-el abuelo Ichiru muchas veces se lo impidió y yo alguna vez encontré su cuerpo inconsciente, pero estoy seguro que decían que era el abuelo, ya que nadie sabía de mi existencia

-Zero intentó suicidarse, Senri y yo lo encontramos en su apartamento-dijo Kaname, Sora sonrió con tristeza

-y todo por que me vio

-no te sientas culpable, también me vio a mi-Sora se volvió a sentar

-otra cosa, como supiste de mi

-Zero tenía buenos amigos, y uno de ellos se llama Hanadagi, él le vio un día embarazado, no se le notaba mucho y parecía por lo que me dijo Hanadagi que era obligado por Ichiru, no me lo dijo en ese momento, al cabo de los años, Hanadagi por algo de trabajo tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos y nos vimos allí, y me dijo que vio a Zero embarazado, yo supe de inmediato que ese niño o niña era mío, conocía a Zero perfectamente y sabía que no iba estar con un hombre, decidí volver a Vampaia y con ayuda de Hanadagi nos enteremos que estabas en el orfanato, cuando te vi a los ojos supe que eras tú y decidí adoptarte, Kaseumi la persona a cargo del orfanato me dijo que yo no podía adoptarte aparte que me di cuenta que cambió de actitud cuando le dije mi apellido, Hanadagi que estaba conmigo y yo que le decía que eras mi hijo me dijo que me hiciera las pruebas de paternidad, una vez hechas y que coincidía que éramos padres e hijo inmediatamente te pude llevar conmigo

-entiendo-dijo Sora-Kaname, yo no puedo estar enfadado contigo, tú me has dado lo que siempre quise de mi padre, y no puedo enfadarme contigo-Kaname sonrió y se sentó a su lado y le acarició sus cabellos castaños iguales a los suyos

-estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú-dijo Kaname con sinceridad-te quiero, Sora

-yo también te quiero, papa-dijo Sora abrazando a su padre-e intentaré decirte siempre papá-Kaname sonrió y Sora también

-quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Kaname-quiero que te quedes una temporada con tus abuelos

-por que-dijo alzando una ceja Sora

-por que voy a traer a esta casa a Zero, si está solo intentará hacerse daño otra vez o asta irse de aquí

-entiendo-susurró Sora

-para él ahora eres un problema y que conviva contigo puede ser un desastre

-lo se y no estoy enfadado, se cual es su situación

-si te sirve de alivio a mi me tiene miedo y eso lo voy a utilizar a mi favor

-solo que no lo traumatices mas-dijo Sora con seriedad

-no lo haré-dijo Kaname sonriendo

-iré a buscar algunas cosas mías para ir a la casa de los abuelos-dijo Sora para luego salir de la sala e ir a su habitación que estaba en la planta de arriba

ºººººººººººººººº

Kaname acababa de dejar a su hijo en la casa de sus padres, conducía su coche y era media tarde, iba ir al hospital para saber del estado de Zero, miró por un momento por la ventanilla del copiloto y vio algo que le resultaba familiar y que se tambaleaba y se agarraba a la pared

-no puede ser-susurró Kaname viendo caía lo que había visto e inmediatamente paró el coche cerca de lo que se había caído y salió del coche y se acercó a la persona y sin pensarlo lo cogió y lo metió al coche pero antes de arrancar el coche llamó a Takuma para informarle lo que había pasado

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capítulo es un poquito mas largo, que os aparecido? Comentar<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>La luz se filtró en el lugar que estaba, estaba cómodo y no quería abrir los ojos, respiraba acompasadamente aspirando al aroma a limpio de las sabanas, aspiró profundamente el olor de la almohada y abrió los ojos rápidamente como platos, se quedó desubicado, ya que lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el hospital y como los hospitales no le agradaban decidió escaparse sin ser visto por nadie aunque estaba enfadado por que no sabía como había llegado al hospital, frunció el ceño al ver que no conocía el lugar donde estaba ahora, solo se acordaba que salió del hospital sintiéndose débil físicamente asta que vio todo negro, se sentó en la cama lentamente y puso su mano en la cabeza ya que se seguía sintiéndose débil, puso sus brazos en frente de su cara y vio que sus muñecas estaban vendadas, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó lentamente notando que tenía una ropa diferente a la que él se puso en el hospital antes de huir de ese lugar<p>

-no deberías moverte, Zero-el peliplata inmediatamente se giró para quedar al frente a la persona que estaba en la puerta apoyada y abrió los ojos preguntándose cuanto tiempo estaba en ese lugar, pero eso no era todo su cuerpo reaccionó como la última vez que le vio, retrocedió inconscientemente asta que chocó con la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama

-que … quieres-susurró Zero y la otra persona suspiró con desgano

-eso no tiene importancia, lo que me interesa es que no sigas haciendo el idiota-dijo serio y a Zero esas palabras le sentaron mal olvidando por un momento lo que le causaba esa persona

-quien te crees quien eres, Kaname-gritó enfadado Zero y el castaño sonrió

-me alegra que sigas teniendo ese carácter-dijo burlón Kaname acercándose a Zero

-no te me acerques maldito bastardo-volvió a gritar Zero pero se notaba inquietud en la voz y Kaname paró de caminar, a parte que lo hizo cuando estaba cerca del peliplata

-me he tomado la libertad esta mañana de ir a tu apartamento y decirle al portero que me de tus llaves

-que-dijo Zero desconcertado

-te quedaras aquí-dijo como orden Kaname-conmigo

-ni en tus sueños-gritó Zero

-sinceramente ese es uno de mis sueños-dijo burlón Kaname, el amatista apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose insultado y humillado-sobre tu trabajo no iras durante un tiempo indefinido, a visé a Yuuki y ella está de acuerdo y hablará de eso con tu jefe o si no yo mismo lo haré-Zero agachó la cabeza y su cabello le tapaba sus ojos amatistas

-supongo que eso te hace feliz, humillarme es tu principal pasatiempo

-no te quiero humillar, solo quiero ayudarte

-mentira-gritó Zero para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara al castaño que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el peliplata inmediatamente se alejó del castaño para ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar, pero paró en la puerta sin abrirla-tú eres el peor de los varones-Kaname le miró serio poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado

-si pones un pie fuera de esta habitación todo el mundo sabrá que eres Doncel y se perfectamente que eso no quieres tú, verdad Zero?-el peliplata con la mano en el pomo se mordió el labio inferior-pero no sabrán solo eso si no que también tienes un hijo conmigo y sabes perfectamente que conlleva eso-el cabello plateado le volvió a tapar lo ojos y se giró lentamente y unas lágrimas le resbalaba por sus mejillas, Kaname sonrió por haberlo detenido aunque no quería hacerlo de esa forma no tenía que flaquear, se había propuesto ayudar al peliplata para que saliera de esa depresión que tenía y sobre todo que se quisiera a si mismo

-que quieres de mi-susurró Zero sin mirarlo-quieres que te agradezca por a verme ayudado cuando me desmayé en la calle como te lo solían agradecer los Donceles cuando les ayudabas en el instituto-el castaño entre cerró los ojos mirando al peliplata

-me tienes que agradecer también cuando te encontré en tu apartamento y no solo a mi si no también a la copia barata de mi primo Senri, estás dispuesto a eso?

-entonces me has ayudado-haciendo comillas con los dedos en ayudado Zero-solo por que querías acostarte conmigo, sabes perfectamente que tendrías a cualquier Doncel que quisieras

-puede ser que tengas razón-dijo Kaname-pero al que quiero eres tú y soy capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguirlo

-entonces lo que quieres es follar conmigo-dijo Zero mirando a Kaname sin ninguna lágrima-eres un maldito cabrón y ni te creas que te lo dejaré fácil como aquella vez-Kaname cerró los ojos para coger aire y tranquilizarse ya que él no quería ir por ese sentido de la conversación

-no soy la misma persona antes-dijo Kaname abriendo los ojos mirando los ojos amatistas del peliplata

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, sigues siendo el niño caprichoso de siempre-dijo Zero-me tienes que amenazar para conseguir lo que quieres

-solo te advertido, Zero-dijo Kaname serio-si de esa forma puedo ayudarte, lo haré

-ayudarme-susurró Zero-no tienes que ayudarme en nada-alzó la voz y le dio la espalda al castaño para poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-te vuelvo a repetir Zero que si sales de la habitación llamaré a las autoridades y tendrás un castigo por desobedecerme-la mano del peliplata tembló-sabes que el Doncel que tenga un hijo con un varón ese Doncel le pertenece a ese varón y tiene que hacer todo lo que él diga y si no lo hace, tiene un severo castigo, esa es la ley de Vampaia y se tiene que cumplir, ahora es tu decisión salir de esta habitación o quedarte aquí conmigo-Zero sabía lo que le esperaba si salía de ese lugar, la policía lo buscaría y lo encontraría de eso estaba seguro y después por desobedecer al varón le darían una paliza y asta abusarían de él sexualmente y él no podría quejarse de nada por que los Donceles no valían nada solo para satisfacer sexualmente a los varones, pero no quería estar con Kaname él fue su mejor amigo y lo traicionó, le trató peor que basura y eso le dolía más que tener a mas de tres varones aprovechándose de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos lo que tenía claro que no quería estar con ese castaño su presencia le perturbaba bastante y no quería estar con él, iba abrir la puerta pero una mano en la puerta la cerró haciendo un gran ruido para que dos manos se pusieran en sus brazos y le diera la vuelta con brusquedad y chocar con la puerta del mismo modo-sigues sin pensar las consecuencias, Zero-dijo Kaname cerca del oído de Zero que le estremeció todo el cuerpo-sigues teniendo este olor tan exquisito que tenías-juntando su cuerpo con el de Zero y sin quitar su boca de la oreja

-a … aléjate-susurró como pudo Zero poniendo sus manos en el pecho del castaño e intentando quitárselo de encima, Kaname agarró fuerte los brazos del peliplata y se separó un poco de él para luego soltar un brazo y con el otro brazo lo llevó asta la cama que lo empujó y Zero cayó boca arriba y Kaname se puso encima de él a horcajadas y se acercó al cuello del peliplata solo para olerlo

-quieres que esto te lo haga mas personas o solo quieres que sea yo-susurró Kaname intentando hacerle ver al terco del peliplata que la mejor opción es quedarse con él, aunque lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no estaba previsto pero sabía que era la única forma pero si seguía a si no podría controlarse ya que el aroma que emitía el peliplata lo embriagaba de tal forma que podría perder el juicio y hacer algo que no quería ya que el peliplata que no dejaba de forcejear no estaba por la labor, Kaname cogió por las muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza del peliplata agarrándolas con una mano, el castaño metió la mano libre por debajo de la camiseta de dormir y acarició el estómago del peliplata mientras que socavaba con la nariz y olía el cuello del peliplata, Zero en cambio estaba nervioso y cada vez se removía más

-basta-susurró como pudo Zero-no sigas-las lágrimas aparecieron sin control y moviendo la cabeza negativamente con desesperación-otra vez no-Kaname abrió los ojos y paró, sacó su mano de donde la tenía y acarició la mejilla de Zero y lo abrazó soltando las muñecas del peliplata

-lo siento-susurró Kaname, el peliplata al escuchar esto se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar con normalidad-siempre lo estropeo, perdona por lo que te hice

-te perdoné hace tiempo-susurró Zero algo ido y Kaname lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad?

-lo que no puedo hacer es olvidar-dijo serio Zero y Kaname inmediatamente se puso al lado del peliplata, no dijeron nada solo miraban al techo asta que Kaname miró hacia abajo y vio las muñecas del peliplata que las vendas tenía sangre, se levantó

-ahora vuelvo, no te muevas-dijo serio el castaño, Zero no tenía pensado en irse a ningún lado, pero no le iba hacer caso al Kuran y se levantó para sentarse en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y sonrió victoriosamente y entró Kaname a la habitación y no dijo nada solo se sentó en la cama y cogió las manos del peliplata y puso el botiquín en la cama para empezar a cambiar esas vendas y limpiar la herida, no se dijeron nada asta que Kaname guardó todo lo que utilizó y se sentó al lado de Zero con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama-como debes de saber Sora está conmigo-el castaño notó que se tensó el albino-y seguro te diste cuenta que te reconoció en el instituto-Zero como no quería saber nada de ese asunto no dijo nada-tienes que entender que Sora no tiene la culpa de nada y lo mejor para los dos y sobre todo para Sora que os conozcáis

-si él está aquí me largo-dijo con frialdad Zero-y me da igual lo que me pase, lo que tú hagas para retenerme aquí

-por que no lo aceptas-dijo Kaname mirando a Zero enfadado y este no lo miraba solo miraba al frente con frialdad

-por que no es nada mío, por que yo nunca quise ser lo que soy, por que no acepto haber tenido un hijo que nunca desee y lo mas importante las consecuencias que puede pasar al saber que es hijo mío y eso te incluye a ti por la maldita ley que hay en contra de los Donceles

-mi padre, mi tío Toga, mí hermano y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para cambiar de gobernante y no solo nosotros también otras familias como la Takamiya

-tú-dijo Zero-no me hagas reír, tú eras el típico varón que destrozaba a los Donceles y lo disfrutabas y si los defendías es para tener sexo con ellos ya que los Donceles te conocían y no querían involucrarse contigo

-ya no soy a si-dijo Kaname

-seguro que buscas algo a cambio-dijo Zero

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño-ahora Sora está en la casa de mis padres, pero dentro de unos días vendrá y te guste o no lo soportaras y tendrás que convivir con él

-y yo te he dicho que no quiero nada con él y no puedes obligarme-los dos miraban al frente con el ceño fruncido

-tu opinión como Doncel no vale nada-dijo Kaname con malicia poniéndose de pie, Zero no dijo nada sabía perfectamente que tenía razón y si se enterasen las autoridades que él tenía un hijo con Kaname no tendría nada que hacer siempre tendría que hacer lo que dijese el padre de su hijo y esa era una de las mas grandes razones en no reconocer a su propio hijo como que tampoco quiso tenerlo-Zero-dijo Kaname haciendo con su mano que el peliplata lo mirase-no quiero volver hacerte daño, debes de creer en mi-Zero de mala gana quitó la mano del castaño

-se que quieres algo de mi, por eso insistes que tenga contacto con ese mocoso-frunció el ceño Kaname ante la forma de referirse a Sora-quieres que esté ante tus pies, que haga lo que tu quieres si yo reconociera a tu hijo

-solo quiero que tengas una relación de padre e hijo

-nunca la tendré-dijo con decisión Zero, Kaname lo miró serio y caminó hacia la puerta

-compórtate como en tu casa, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí-dijo Kaname y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Zero tenía el ceño fruncido y empezó con el puño cerrado a dar golpes en el colchón

-mierda-dijo con ira Zero-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

ººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado cuatro días y Zero en ese tiempo no salió de la habitación, en cambio Kaname había avisado a su familia que estaba el peliplata en su casa, esos dos días Kaname fue a trabajar y ese día Kaname había decidido que Sora se quedara en la casa para que Zero y el adolescente afianzara sus lazos, pero no sabía como Zero reaccionaría ya que no le había informado que Sora se quedaría en la casa

Kaname entró a su casa seguido de Sora, estaba todo en silencio, sabía que la empleada que iba a casa iba por la mañana y por la hora que era no estaba en casa, Kaname con rapidez fue a la habitación de Zero, Sora solo se quedó en el lugar ya que no entendía la actitud de su padre, Kaname bajó de prisa e iba abrir la puerta

-que ocurre?-dijo Sora

-se ha largado-dijo Kaname

-iré a dejar esto a la habitación y si viene te llamo-dijo Sora sabiendo que su padre iría a buscar al peliplata

-de acuerdo-dijo Kaname y Sora con tranquilidad empezó a subir las escaleras, Kaname abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver al peliplata que estaba a punto de llamar-se puede saber donde estabas? -dijo con seriedad y Sora que escuchó a Kaname decidió quedarse en las escaleras para escuchar y ver lo que sucedía sin ser visto

-no te importa-dijo indiferente Zero pasando por el lado de Kaname que este en el momento que pasó por su lado lo cogió del brazo

-si me importa

-que quieres de mi-dijo Zero dándose la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con el castoño mirándolo con enfado y con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre

-lo único que quiero es que veas que ser Doncel no es malo-el peliplata rió con ironía ante lo dicho por el castaño

-y tú que sabes ser Doncel-grito Zero con ira-eres varón y no sabes lo que es ser humillado por personas como tú

-no soy Doncel pero se lo que están pasando en este lugar

-lo dices como si te doliera-dijo Zero-que hipócrita eres Kuran, se perfectamente lo que piensas de los Donceles, de lo que piensas de mi, por que yo soy Doncel

-yo no pienso como pensaba en el pasado

-no se lo que estás tramando, pero no voy a caer en tu estúpido juego

-no estoy jugando a nada-dijo Kaname y en ese momento una brisa de aire movió los cabellos de ambos ya que la puerta estaba abierta-quiero que las cosas sean como antes

-nunca las cosas serán como antes-dijo Zero con ira y empujó con fuerza a Kaname que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que ese comentario le dolió y le hizo enfadar-por que no me gusta tenerte ante mi presencia, no te soporto, por que eres igual a todos y sobre todo-el peliplata iba empujando al castaño cada vez mas fuerte e hizo que cayera al suelo de culo-por que te odio, te odio Kaname Kuran y entiende que no quiero verte-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, en cambio Kaname solo miraba al suelo, sentado ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento y sus cabellos le tapaban sus ojos, Sora que escuchó y vio todo frunció el ceño y sin mas subió las escaleras sin ser escuchado asta que llegó a su habitación, Zero por lo enfadado que estaba su cuerpo temblaba pero al ver que Kaname no hacía ningún movimiento tuvo remordimientos por lo que había dicho, suavizó la expresión y sin mas se fue a su habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En una mansión muy lejos en la sala estaba un hombre de pelo largo rubio, piel blanca, voz rasposa y ojos amarillentos

-señor, he descubierto algo que le agradará-dijo un hombre con una coleta y gafas

-de que se trata, Touma

-se trata del hijo de Ichiru Kiriyu

-cuéntame

-como me mandó fui a investigar a uno de los miembros de la familia Kuran y haciendo eso descubrí que Kaname Kuran tiene un hijo

-eso ya lo sabía, ese chico adoptó a ese niño

-eso es lo que ha hecho ver a todos, señor Asato-dijo Touma serio-la verdad es que ese chico es hijo biológico de Kaname Kuran

-y eso que tiene de interesante?

-que ha ese muchacho lo tuvo un Doncel-el rubio de pelo largo abrió los ojos-y ese Doncel que lo tuvo es de que usted sospechaba

-me estás diciendo que-dijo Asato con una sonrisa para que Touma continuara

-Zero Kiriyu es Doncel, como usted sospechaba

-interesante

-y como sabrá Zero Kiriyu no tiene modales para ser Doncel

-entonces se le tiene que enseñar como portarse ante un varón

-exacto, por que hoy vi que Zero Kiriyu trataba bastante mal a Kaname Kuran, ese chico necesita un escarmiento

-pues a si será-dijo Asato-ningún Doncel debe de desobedecer a ningún varón

-entonces empezaré a que ese Doncel a prenda a respetar a los varones-los dos sonrieron maliciosamente

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que os pareció el capítulo? Comentar para ser un poquito mas feliz<strong>_

**Hola :D aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic. muchas gracias a los que comentan, y a los que lo leen, no saben los animos que me dan para seguir subiendo este fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde esa discusión y las cosas habían cambiada para mal, por ejemplo Zero al cabo de media hora se fue de la casa y lo peor de todo es que no apareció, cuando pasaron las horas y el peliplata no volvía a la casa Kaname empezó a preocuparse y sin pensarlo salió de la casa para buscar al peliplata pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar, cuando llegó a su casa tenía la esperanza que estuviera pero no estaba y Sora empezó a preocuparse y padre e hijo salieron de nuevo para buscarle, pero no hubo señales del peliplata, Kaname quiso poner una denuncia por desaparición pero tenía que pasar veinticuatro horas, en el tiempo de espera tampoco hubo señales del peliplata y cuando pasó el tiempo pusieron la denuncia, pero Kaname tenía un dilema, si ponía la denuncia que había desaparecido un varón le pondrían excusas como por ejemplo que al ser varón sabría defenderse y que eso no era un problema grave, pero si decía que era Doncel se complicaba la cosa, Zero se enfadaría y tendría problemas con él, pero los agentes por ser Doncel harían el paripé de que lo buscaban pero no moverían un dedo y si decía que tenía una relación los dos la policía solo dirían que por ser Doncel le habría dejado para estar con otros varones, pero al final decidió poner la denuncia que había desaparecido un Doncel, pero el tiempo pasaba y el peliplata no aparecía.<p>

Kaname por lo preocupado que estaba decidido a avisar a los dos que Zero había desaparecido, los amigos de Zero como Aidou, Yuuki, Rima, Takuma y hasta Senri se preocuparon por el peliplata, y ese día al mes de la desaparición del peliplata decidió reunirse con los amigos de Zero y con su familia, sobre todo porque sabía que su padre, tío y hermano lo ayudarían

Estaban todos reunidos en la mansión Kuran

Kaname, que es lo que pasa-dijo Juuri la madre de Kaname con preocupación ya que veía preocupado a su hijo menor

-os he reunido para contaros la verdad-dijo Kaname serio

-la verdad, que verdad, Kaname?-dijo Yuuki sin entender

-la verdad de Zero, porque necesito la ayuda de vosotros para encontrarlo-dijo Kaname y los demás se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Kaname-y también lo que nunca os he dicho sobre Sora, sé que me odiaréis y lo comprenderé, pero necesito que me ayudéis y se recordáis algo por pequeño que sea también me digáis

-nunca pensé que tu pidieras ayuda, bastardo-dijo Senri-pero me interesa mucho saber lo que ha pasado entre tú y Zero -Kaname suspiró.

-Kaname-dijo preocupada Juuri

-si no dices nada no podremos ayudar-dijo Yagari el tío de Kaname y a su lado estaba Kaien-no entiendo, porque tienes tanta preocupación por la desaparición de un varón-dijo serio Haruka

-es que Zero no es varón es Doncel-dijo serio Kaname

-¡¿que?!-dijo sorprendida rima y también Aidou

-como que es Doncel-dijo Rima

-Sí que lo tenía escondido-dijo Aidou-pero como lo ha podido esconder sin que nadie se dé cuenta-dijo Isaya pensativo-no me di cuenta, pero tampoco me fije en su físico

-Ahora debes de decir que tiene que ver Sora con Zero-dijo Takuma serio, Kaname como Sora lo miraron

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Rima sin entender

-si Kaname-dijo Juuri-me extrañé que quisieras adoptar a un niño, pero no le di importancia

-Zero es mi padre Doncel-dijo Sora serio, Rima inmediatamente al escuchar eso se puso la mano en la boca y se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

-¿Zero te dio en adopción?-dijo Kaien sorprendido, Sora afirmó con la cabeza-pero como pudo hacer eso con su propio hijo-Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Él no me quería-susurró Sora pero todos le escucharon

-Zero no aceptaba y ni acepta su condición-dijo Kaname

-Es aceptable, por las leyes que tenemos en Vampaia hacia los Donceles-dijo Isaya serio.

-Pero no entiendo si sabía que era Doncel y no quería que le descubrieran por que se involucró con un varón-dijo Yagari

-Zero no sabía que era Doncel, su padre Ichiru nunca le dijo-dijo Kaname-yo fui el que se lo dijo el día antes de marcharme a Estados Unidos-hubo silencio por varios segundos-Ichiru no quería que su hijo lo pasara mal y menos que le hicieran daño por ser Doncel.

-Entonces, Zero te avisó y decidiste adoptar a su hijo-dijo Juuri-eso es una buena acción de tu parte, hijo.

-No, mama-dijo Kaname-yo me enteré por Hanadagi que vio a Zero en la calle embarazado con Ichiru, Hanandagi, otros varones como yo en el instituto sospechábamos que Zero no era varón.

-No entiendo Kaname-dijo Juuri

-Sora es mi hijo biológico, siento mucho no haberos dicho-dijo Kaname y todos se sorprendieron.

-Tú y Zero teníais una relación?-dijo Aidou-ahora entiendo porque siempre estabais juntos-sonrió.

-Zero solo teníamos una relación de amistad-dijo Kaname serio.

-Si no tenías ninguna relación sentimental con Zero, entonces-dijo Aidou y abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kaname se mordió el labio inferior le costaba decir lo que de verdad pasó y miró a cada uno de los presentes, primero a su hermano que estaba bastante serio y lo miraba con ira, su padre le miraba de la misma forma como su tío Yagari, su madre miró al suelo y sollozaba en silencio, Senri estaba demasiado serio, Takuma tenía una mirada de ira y los puños apretados, Rima se tapaba la boca intentando que los gemidos que salían por su boca no se escucharan con lágrimas que le resbalaba por su rostro, Aidou estaba que no salía del asombro por lo que estaba pensando, Sora seguía sentado mirando al suelo, Yuuki tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, se notaba la ira y sin poder controlarse agarró por el cuello de la camisa de Kaname con fuerza y acercando su rostro al de Kaname

-Eres un maldito cabrón-gritó con ira Yuuki-¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, Zero te consideraba su mejor amigo ¿y tú qué hiciste cuando te enteraste que era Doncel?-Kaname miró al lado nadie hacia nada para separar a la chica castaña de Kaname-despreciarlo porque era Doncel, ¿te olvidaste de todos los años de amistad que tenías con él?-lo zarandeó con violencia y las lágrimas la empezaron a salir-eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo pudiste violarlo?-soltó a Kaname con violencia y este dio dos pasos atrás, Yuuki con los puños fuertemente apretado lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza, Kaname cayó al suelo-¿cómo pudiste? -siguió gritando-por tú maldita culpa Zero se intentó quitar la vida varias veces, por tu culpa no aceptó a su hijo-Sora miró a la chica y se levantó-eres escoria, si antes lo eras ahora eres aún mas, aparentas estar preocupado por él, pero seguro lo que quieres es tenerlo para que haga lo que tú quieres, así tratabas a los Donceles, eres escoria Kaname Kuran, cuando aparezca Zero no voy a permitir que te acerques a él, ahora estoy convencida que eras tú que le seguías cuando era un adolescente y también ahora.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kaname y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la castaña-¿Qué quieres decir que le seguían?

-¿Y tú eras su mejor amigo y no te dabas cuenta de eso?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga Yuuki-seguro que ni le considerabas un amigo.

-Yo si le consideraba mi mejor amigo-dijo Kaname

-muy peculiar tu forma de demostrar tu amistad hacia él-dijo Yuuki irónica

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-que has querido decir que seguían a Zero.

-Zero me lo dijo cuando íbamos al instituto-dijo Yuuki alejándose de Kaname y este se levantó-y hace poco también me lo dijo, cuando me lo decía se ponía nervioso.

-¿Creéis que Asato sabe que Zero es Doncel?-dijo Kaien

-No-dijo Haruka- O sino no le hubiera permitido estudiar una carrera

-Por eso yo me fui a Naito a estudiar-dijo Takuma- y al haber nacido allí era más fácil.

-Pero Zero es de aquí-dijo Isaya

-¿Creéis que lo tiene Asato?-dijo Juuri con preocupació.

-Lo más seguro-dijo Yagari

-Lo malo de esto es que la policía no lo va a buscar por ser Doncel-dijo Isaya.

-Si Zero ha intentado suicidarse muchas veces seguro que volverá hacerlo si está en manos de Asato-dijo Takuma frustrado

-Me voy a buscarlo por cualquier lugar-dijo Yuuki enfadada y miró a Kaname con odio-como he dicho antes no voy a permitir que le vuelvas hacer daño

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño-dijo Kaname con seguridad.

-No te creo-dijo Yuuki-te conozco y sé como eras en el instituto, seguro que eres igual-dijo con desprecio y caminó hacia la puerta

-No soy igual que antes-dijo Kaname con desesperación, Yuuki paró y lo miró por encima del hombro

-Menos mal que no te dijo lo que yo le convencí en decirte-dijo Yuuki-seguro que hubiera sido peor y hasta lo hubieras tratado peor de lo que le trataste

-De que hablas-dijo Kaname

-No te incumbe-contesto Yuuki -además no creo que sienta lo mismo-y la chica se fue.

-Yuuki, espera-gritó Aidou marchándose detrás de la chica de ojos borgoña.

-Yo también me iré-dijo Rima-a Kain no le agradará saber lo que le hiciste a Zero-miró a Kaname para luego irse, Kaname miró a su familia.

-Se que no estáis contentos por mis acciones-dijo Kaname

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto en lugar de Zero, en el pasado?-pregunto Juuri seria mirando a su hijo menor, Kaname negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como te sentirías tú si te hubiéramos ocultado que eres Doncel sabiendo cómo se les desprecia a los Donceles?-dijo Juuri

-mal, pero…

-no Kaname, no entiendes porque estás pensando que si tú te hubieras enterado de ser Doncel lo llevarías con dignidad y saldrías adelante-dijo Kaien serio-pero si a eso achacas que tu mejor amigo, la persona en quien mas confía lo desprecie de esa forma, su autoestima no existe a parte que se queda embarazado ¿Qué crees que pensará?-Kaname se mordió el labio inferior.

-La prueba que su supuesto mejor amigo lo ve como basura-dijo Haruka

-Kaname, conocí poco a Zero y las veces que los vi juntos no sospeché que fuese Doncel, pero si vi el aprecio que te tenía, la confianza y hasta me atrevo a decir que le gustabas, aunque el creyera que era varón-dijo Isaya serio.

-¿estás seguro que parecía que yo le gustaba a Zero?-dijo incrédulo Kaname y luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-No te alegres, primo-dijo Senri serio-como ha dicho Yuuki, Zero ya no debe de tener ningún sentimiento agradable hacia ti, aunque conociéndote harás la estupidez de retenerlo a tu lado porque tienes un hijo con él.

-No voy hacer eso-susurró Kaname-yo solo quiero que tenga más confianza en él, que vea que ser Doncel no es malo, si no algo bueno, pero sobre todo quiero que acepte a su hijo por qué Sora no se merece que lo desprecie.

-eso será difícil-dijo Takuma-Sora es la prueba que es Doncel y también y creo que es lo que más le duele es la prueba como él cree que tú le ves.

-yo no le veo a si-dijo Kaname

-Si tanto te interesa Zero, hazle ver que es especial para ti-dijo Juuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y aceptará que es Doncel y también a Sora-dijo Takuma

ººººººººººººººººº

Yuuki y Aidou caminaban por las calles, la chica estaba alterada y Aidou intentaba tranquilizarla, los dos caminaban para su casa ya que eran pareja.

-Tranquilízate, Yuuki-dijo Aidou- Kaname actuó mal, pero está preocupado por Zero.

-No me creo su preocupación, pero no voy a permitir que le vuelva hacer daño-dijo Yuuki parándose en la puerta de una casa y Aidou sacó unas llaves-Si yo hubiera estado a su lado, soy una mala amiga, no vi lo que le pasaba, creía que era por la muerte de su padre pero no es así, todo es culpa de Kaname, si él no le hubiera tratado como un objeto, Zero estaría feliz y sin la necesidad de saber que es Doncel.

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría-dijo Aidou

-Sí y yo estaría para ayudarle-dijo con lágrimas Yuuki

-Yuuki no llores sabes que me duele verte así-dijo Aidou abrazando a su pareja con ternura y la chica le correspondió.

-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado Aidou

-lo mismo digo-los dos se separaron y Aidou abrió la puerta iban a entrar pero un ruido se oyó atrás de ellos miraron hacia la dirección del ruido y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Yuuki, Aidou, ayudenme-cayendo la persona al suelo desmayado.

-Zero-corrió la chica preocupada al oji amatista, Aidou hizo lo mismo y lo cogió para entrarlo a la casa-¿quien te ha hecho esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis \(n_n), se que me tarde en subir este capítulo y mucho, según creo yo pero es que me llegaron un buen de cosas iniciando porque se me descompuso mi pc, y pues ahí tenia los capítulos que se borraron, para mí no era problema ya que siempre tengo un respaldo pero resulta que mi hermano agarro la usb en la que lo tenia y aparte de llenarla de virus borró los capítulos, y bueno después de eso hubo una pequeña tarea que me llevo todo mi tiempo libre del ultimo mes, y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo, pero les prometo que trataré de actualizar mas rápido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.  
><strong>**Gracias por comentar y por quien quiera dejar un lindo review en esta ocación. (n_n)**


	8. Chapter 8

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p><em>Un albino de ojos amatistas estaba en la puerta del centro comercial algo nervioso y enfadado, a parte del nerviosismo que tenían su ojos amatistas brillaban y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no soportaba que le miraran los varones como si fuesen a devorarlo, no entendía el motivo y hacía que frunciera el ceño, delante de él se paró un coche deportivo de color azul oscuro, el peliplata sin pensarlo un segundo se subió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad al instante<em>

_-gracias por venir por mi, Kaname-sonrió el peliplata, el castaño lo miró con seriedad y sin mostrar nada en sus ojos vino, miró al frente y comenzó a mover el coche, el peliplata suspiró no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo y eso le estresaba-estás extraño, Kaname-dijo con tristeza el peliplata mirando por la ventanilla_

_-estoy bien, Zero-dijo Kaname serio sin dejar de mirar al frente-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, el albino lo miró y notó que el ceño de su amigo estaba muy fruncido y agarraba el volante con fuerza y Zero volvió a mirar por la ventana haciendo un suspiro_

_-no entiendo que le pasa a los varones, me miran extraños-dijo Zero haciendo un puchero, el coche paró por un semáforo y Kaname miró a Zero de reojo mordiéndose el labio inferior y negó rápidamente la cabeza-y no solo eso mi padre está extraño, me dice cosas que no comprendo, se que me cuesta asimilar las cosas si no son directos pero mi padre nunca ha tenido secretos conmigo y se comporta como si los tuviese y eso me desespera-Kaname no dijo nada miraba al frente con los ojos entre cerrados a parte que golpeaba el volante con el dedo señal de nerviosismo, Zero seguía mirando por la ventana y vio como un varón trataba mal en la calle a un Doncel y frunció el ceño-maldito bastardo-dijo enfadado el peliplata-Kaname miró al lugar donde miraba el peliplata y sonrió de medio lado_

_-los Donceles no sirven para nada-dijo Kaname con indiferencia y hasta con burla, Zero lo miró enfadado_

_-como puedes pensar esas cosas, son personas-dijo indignado Zero-cuando dices esas cosas no me agrada estar a tu ladoZero iba a quitarse el cinturón-voy a darle su merecido a ese varón_

_-te comportas como el héroe de los Donceles-dijo burlón Kaname-pero no vas a ningún ladoZero volvió a mirar por la ventana ya que el coche se puso en marcha_

_-malditos cabrones-susurró Zero y vio como Kaname giró hacia otro lado y extrañó al peliplata-no me ibas a llevar a casa?_

_-prefiero hacer otra cosa contigo, Zero-dijoKaname sonriendo con malicia cosa que Zero no percibió_

_-si tienes planeado hacer cualquier cosa estúpida con algún Doncel será mejor que me dejes aquí-dijo Zero serio mirando un segundo a Kaname y luego miró por la ventana, el castaño no respondió y hubo silencio entre ambos por varios minutos que para Kaname le sirvió para meterse en sus pensamientos y olvidarse de su alrededor, cosa que Zero puso su puño en la barbilla y suspiró, vio como salían de Vampaia y se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación-Kaname tengo algo que decirte se que puedes pensar que está mal, pero quiero decirte para que está opresión en el pecho se valla-el peliplata seguía mirando por la ventana y Kaname miraba al frente sin decir nada y por eso el albino siguió y pensando que le estaba escuchando-a lo primero no lo entendía pero en esta última semana que te has alejado de mi lo he entendido y lo he aceptado, a parte que Yuuki me ha convencido de que te diga-se mordió el labio inferior el peliplata y suspiró fuertemente-estoy enamorado de ti-en ese momento el coche paró y Zero miró serio al castaño este miró serio a Zero para luego alzar una ceja_

_-has dicho algo-dijo Kaname y Zero abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salía nada de ella-estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos_

_-olvídalo-dijo Zero con enfado, Kaname alzó sus hombros como si nada y salió del coche_

_-como quieras, pero no sueles decir cosas importantes-Zero frunció el ceño y salió del coche para ponerse al lado del castaño_

_-y desde cuando no digo cosas importantes-dijo con indignación el albino ya que le molestaba la forma de hablar tan fría de Kaname y sobre todo su actitud_

_-desde el día que naciste-dijo fríamente Kaname y comenzó andar, Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido y se enfadó y cerró sus puños, el peliplata miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido y vio el orfanato algo alejado de él y miró a Kaname que se adentraba en el bosque con paso elegante y con decisión, Zero miró la espalda de su mejor amigo y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse porque algo dentro de él le decía que se fuese de ese lugar, rechazó ese aviso porque sabía que no podía pasar nada, estaba con su mejor amigo y entre los dos podían con todo, Zero con paso rápido se acercó al castaño para luego ir a su paso_

_-Maldito a donde me llevas-dijo Zero mirando el lugar como si nunca lo hubiera visto, pero si lo había visto cuando era pequeño ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo y su madre y su padre cuando era pequeño lo traían a ese lugar y muchas veces siendo niños fue con Kaname para jugar y para que nadie les moleste , en cambio Kaname al escuchar el mote que solía decirle Zero cerró los puños con fuerza y se giró hacia Zero que este paró de caminar e inconsciente dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su amigo_

_-no vuelvas a decirme a si-dijo con la voz fría Kaname, el peliplata abrió los ojos por ese tono de voz tan frío, sabía el carácter de Kaname a veces le hablaba con frialdad pero no con ese tono de voz al igual como solía hablar a los Donceles, con desprecio, asco y como si no valieran nada, miró esos ojos color vino y no había sentimientos positivos si no negativos y eso a Zero le asustó y esa parte que le decía no vallas le gritaba que huyera de su mejor amigo y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin mirar donde pisaba, Kaname solo le miraba de la misma forma asta que sonrió con malicia y Zero vio cuando el castaño se pasó su lengua por sus labios vio lujuria y eso no le gustó a Zero que sin mirar donde pisaba se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de culo, Kaname con calma se acercó a Zero y puso sus pies al lado de las caderas del peliplata y pasó su vista por el cuerpo de abajo suyo-ahora te tengo a donde te quería_

_-que te pasa, Kaname-susurró Zero-por que me haces …._

_-por lo que eres-dijo Kaname cortando al peliplata con enfado_

_-por lo que soy-susurró Zero mirando al lado para luego mirar los ojos vino de su amigo-y que se supone que soy-gritó_

_-un maldito Doncel, una escoria de la sociedad-dijo con asco Kaname y sonrió para ponerse a horcajadas del peliplata y agarrándolo por la parte superior de la camisa escolar y acercándolo a su rostro-vosotros los Donceles no servís para nada-Zero tenía los ojos abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba_

_-yo … yo no soy …_

_-si que lo eres Zero, me lo dijo tu padre Ichiru hace cuatro días, pero hacía tiempo que sospechaba-soltó una mano de donde agarraba al peliplata y la pasó por el pecho de este, Zero estaba en shock por las palabras del castaño y no sentía la caricia que le realizaba que no era nada dulce-eres igual a todos ellos, tu cuerpo solo está echo para ser ultrajado por los varones-sonrió con prepotencia y soltó al peliplata que este no hizo ningún movimiento por el golpe y de esa forma salió del shock-voy hacer contigo lo que siempre he deseado_

_-no-susurró Zero negando con la cabeza para luego remover todo su cuerpo y esto a Kaname le hizo enfadar_

_-debes de comportarte como la basura que eres ante un varón, y yo voy a enseñarte-dijo Kaname cogiendo por las muñecas al peliplata y ponerlas arriba de su cabeza con solo una mano, Zero seguía moviéndose con brusquedad y negaba con la cabeza sin creer esa situación y sus ojos se humedecieron_

_-no, tú no-repetía Zero, Kaname con la mano libre le golpeó fuerte con el puño cerrado en la cara haciendo que la cara del peliplata se girase y un hilillo de sangre saliera y a si parase por un momento de moverse, Kaname sonrió con malicia y empezando a desnudar con una sola mano al peliplata, acercándose al oído para agarrarlo con su boca mordiéndolo en el instante, Zero se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar ni hacer ningún tipo de sonido _

_-si colaboras te dolerá menos, aunque igualmente te dolerá, suelo ser bastante brusco con los Donceles y tú no serás la excepción-Zero volvió a moverse bruscamente intentaba defenderse pero Kaname era mas fuerte y eso él lo sabía desde hacía muchos años atrás aunque en el pasado hiciera los mismo deportes que el castaño siempre le ganaba en todo los sentidos y asta en musculatura y ahora entendía el por que, los Donceles son mas débiles que los varones, mas fuertes y la complexión del cuerpo era mas fuerte un varón que un Doncel, ahora estaba sintiendo en carne propia lo que sentían los Donceles pero lo de él era peor, su mejor amigo de años estaba abusando de él por que era Doncel y tendría que vivir con eso para toda la vida_

_Zero ese día sintió lo que es ser penetrado bruscamente por su mejor amigo, no le preparó y el dolor fue insoportable y sus lágrimas salieron sin control y no dejó de llorar, cuando intentaba quitárselo de encima el otro lo golpeaba y le recalcaba que no valía nada por ser Doncel y sobre todo le decía que por que él tenía que serlo ya que los odiaba_

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abusando de él, pero cuando se corrió dentro de él por segunda vez dejó de moverse por que sabía que era en vano defenderse, se sentía débil y adolorido por todo su cuerpo y sobre todo en su zona bajas, sus ojos los tenía medio cerrados mirando al lado, sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas lentamente y su corazón estaba roto echo trizas, sentía cuando lo movía para cambiar de posición, pero no sentía el tiempo que trascurría asta que al final perdió la conciencia_

_Zero abrió los ojos lentamente, desgraciadamente lo recordaba todo, se levantó con cuidado del suelo y se vistió lentamente, miró al cielo era de noche y la luna brillaba, sus ojos ya no brillaban estaba muerto en vida, comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies y con gran dolor en su entrada, miraba al suelo sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada por lo que le había hecho su mejor amigo, sonrió con tristeza ante el pensamiento que consideraba aún a Kaname su mejor amigo, pero se mentalizó que a partir de ese momento odiaría a Kaname Kuran y que nadie debía enterarse de su condición de Doncel porque si se enteraban solo notaría el desprecio de todos y los varones le harían lo mismo que le hizo Kaname_

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió los ojos bruscamente por el recuerdo que tuvo, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con eso, se sentó en la cama tenía el presentimiento que había estado en ese lugar pero estaba seguro que no era un hospital, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos amatistas al recordar lo que le había pasado y no quería que le volviera pasar, miró con tristeza por la ventana sin moverse de la cama y con su mano se quitó las lágrimas, sabía que a partir de ese momento su destino era estar con Kaname Kuran y ser sumiso ante él, no quería hacerlo pero Asato como sus hombres le advirtieron cuando le soltaron que tenía que ser a si o si no las consecuencias serían peor

Zero escuchó como abrían la puerta y miró a la chica que entraba, ella rápidamente se puso a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño, la chica empezó a llorar, Zero en ningún momento la correspondió

-Zero-susurró la chica tranquilizándose y separándose del peliplata-estoy contigo, no dejaré que te vuelvan hacer daño-el peliplata sonrió con tristeza

-Yuuki-susurró Zero-mi destino iba a ser a si desde el día que nací

-por que seas Doncel no significa que tengas que hacer lo que un varón quiere y menos lo que quiere Kaname-dijo seria Yuuki y Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido

-tú sabes-susurró el peliplata y la chica afirmó con la cabeza

-tú eres mi amigo y por que seas Doncel no tiene que cambiar nada-dijo Yuuki sonriendo

-yo pienso igual que Yuuki-el peliplata y la chica miraron a la persona que había hablado ya que habló con seriedad-y no solo yo si no todos tus amigos, te queremos ayudar y deberías de habernos dicho sobre tu condición y sobre todo por lo que estabas pasando

-Aidou y yo te vamos apoyar en todo-dijo Yuuki

-gracias-susurró Zero mirando al suelo-pero no me podéis ayudar en nada-Aidou y Yuuki se miraron con tristeza y luego miraron al peliplata

-Zero-dijo Yuuki seria

-Asato me lo dejó claro-dijo Zero mirando al frente-debo complacer en todo al padre de mi hijo, tengo que obedecer en todo los caprichos de él, soy Doncel y yo no valgo nada al igual que los demás Donceles

-que te hizo Asato-dijo Aidou con enfado y cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Asato te hizo todas esas heridas?-dijo Yuuki como respuesta a esa pregunta

-y sus hombres, creía que iba a morir y me di cuenta que tienen razón, no valgo para nada-dijo Zero y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-ellos te-Yuuki no sabía como decir lo que estaba en su mente pero sabía que no abusaron de su amigo pero quería escucharlo de él y se mordió el labio inferior

-no-dijo Zero

-las heridas eran profundas-dijo Aidou para no seguir con ese tema-Yuuki sabe algo de enfermería pero tuvimos que llamar aún médico-Zero miró al rubio para luego retirar su mirada de él con rapidez, esto fue notado por los dos-llamamos a Takuma

-tengo envidia de Takuam-dijo Zero

-sabes que a él le costó adaptarse en Vampaia-dijo Yuuki-al igual que a sus hermanos, Seiren y Kyosuke

-todos han estado preocupados por ti-dijo Aidou-y ya saben que estás con nosotros, Yuuki y yo hemos decidido que te quedes un tiempo con nosotros

-no-dijo exaltado Zero

-por que Zero-dijo Yuuki sin comprender al peliplata

-tengo que estar con Kaname

-que-dijeron a la vez Yuuki y Aidou

-Asato me dijo que tengo que estar con él-dijo Zero con tristeza y haciendo una sonrisa triste

-maldito-susurró Yuuki-ese tipo, lo odio, alguien debería sacarle de ese puesto

-sabes que la familia Takamiya como Kuran como otras están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo de ese puesto y desterrarlo de Vampaia-dijo Aidou serio

-lo se, pero cuanto tiempo tenemos que aguantar sus estúpidas leyes-dijo Yuuki alterada

-es difícil, pero están haciendo todo lo posible-dijo Aidou y miró a Zero y Yuuki hizo lo mismo

-Zero-dijo Yuuki y el peliplata la miró-quisiera preguntarte algo delicado y espero que me contestes

-dime-dijo Zero

-es sobre Sora-dijo Yuuki

-no quiero hablar nada de él-dijo Zero

-de verdad que no lo quieres?-dijo Aidou

-no es eso-dijo Zero

-Zero, nos conocemos desde hace años, yo no quiero hacerte daño pero Sora no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Yuuki

-lo se-susurró Zero-lo que pasa que es la prueba de todo, él representa que soy Doncel y eso me duele mas que la forma que fue concebido, es estúpido, verdad? Cuando estuve embarazado siempre me preguntaba por que yo y por que él me hizo lo que me hizo, pero sabéis lo que es mas estúpido que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera hubiera aceptado que soy Doncel

-quieres decir que si te hubieras declarado a Kaname y él hubiese correspondido a tus sentimientos?-dijo Yuuki

-me declaré, pero él no me escuchó o no quiso escucharme, no lo se-dijo Zero-y me trato de esa forma

-Zero-dijo Yuuki poniendo su mano en su hombro-me da la impresión que quieres echarle la culpa el echo que eres Doncel pero lo que te duele es la forma que te trató Kaname

-aún sigues sintiendo algo por él-dijo Aidou

-no-dijo Zero-no lo se, no estoy seguro, pero no quiero estar con él, es algo que no entiendo ni yo

-toda la culpa la tiene el estúpido de Kaname-dijo Yuuki-como me gustaría en estos momentos golpearlo asta dejarlo inconsciente

-ya le golpeaste-dijo Aidou con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pero lo increíble es que dice que ha cambiado-dijo Yuuki

-y no le crees-dijo Aidou-creo que todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad

-depende de lo que haga-dijo Yuuki seria

-Kaname era un adolescente de diecisiete años y solo hacia caso a lo que veía-dijo Aidou

-su familia no es como él-dijo Yuuki enfadada

-pero él estuvo mucho tiempo con su abuelo Rido-dijo Aidou

-de que parte estás-gritó alterada Yuuki-del bastardo de Kaname o de tu amigo Zero, como te sentirías si tu mejor amigo te hiciera y te dijera lo que le dijo ese bastardo a Zero

-lo que hizo Kaname no estuvo bien-dijo Aidou-pero lo veo arrepentido

-no le veo nada arrepentido-dijo Yuuki cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirando al lado con una mueca de enfado

-chicos, no os enfadéis-dijo Zero-me guste o no tengo que estar con Kaname

-y con Sora-dijo Aidou y el peliplata suspiró-Sora es un niño inteligente y si lo conoces un poco te agradará-el peliplata sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa a Aidou para luego girar su cara-por que me retiras tan rápido la mirada-dijo enfadado el rubio

-Azato dijo que no puedo mirar directamente a los varones-dijo Zero haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-a mi me puedes mirar todas la veces que quieras-dijo Aidou sonriendo

-no estarás tirándole los tejos a Zero-dijo con fingido enfado Yuuki

-Yuuki sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo Aidou y la chica se sonrojó y le sonrió

-ya lo se-dijo Yuuki acercándose a Aidou para darle un casto beso en los labios, Zero los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-os envidio-dijo Zero y la pareja lo miraron-nunca podré estar a si-dijo esto último con tristeza

-claro que si-dijo eufórico Aidou-estás en la flor de la juventud y encontraras a alguien que te ame y tu le ames

-bastante difícil teniendo un hijo-dijo Zero-a parte que no me agrada nada tener un contacto íntimo con un varón

-eso es por la experiencia que has tenido y por tu rechazo al ser Doncel-dijo Yuuki-te vamos ayudar para que todo eso cambie y sea el mismo Zero sonriente y lleno de vida de antes

-pero antes hablaremos con Kaname-dijo Aidou serio-como debes de vivir con él tiene la obligación ayudarnos a que seas el mismo Zero de hace años

-es mejor que descanses-dijo Yuuki-nosotros hablaremos con Kaname-miró a Aidou con puño en alto-pero como diga algo que no me guste lo golpearé

-vale y no lo impediré-dijo Aidou y la pareja salió

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que os pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado… comentar para saber vuestra opinión.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día y Zero se instaló en la casa de Kaname y se había decidido hacer la ley del hielo hacia las dos personas que vivía en la casa pero sobre todo a Kaname.<p>

Zero estaba en la que sería su habitación y en ese momento se miraba en el espejo, pasando su mano por los morados que tenía en su cara regalos cortesía de Asato como le dijo el mismo y su asistente Touma.

El ramatista que fue acompañado por Yuuki la escuchaba como le decía a Kaname que si le volvía hacer daño se las vería con ella y Aidou que estaba con ella dijo que la ayudaría, Zero sonrió ante eso con ironía ya que en un pasado esa chica se enamoró a primera vista de Kaname, sabía que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero solo quedó en eso por lo menos en Kaname y en ella también ya que a partir de ese momento Yuuki ya no veía de la misma forma a Kaname.

Zero bajó a la planta baja donde estaba Yuuki, Aidou y Kaname, se dio cuenta que Sora estaba también en ese lugar y ni le miró pero el peliplata hizo como si no existiera y abrazó a Yuuki con cariño y luego a Aidou.

-Cuando te recuperes de esas heridas ya podrás ir a trabajar al instituto-dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa al igual que aidou.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero eso depende de mí amo-dijo Zero con ironía mezclado con enfado, Kaname solo frunció el ceño.

-Depende de ti y tu…

-Y como me comporte, entiendo mi amo-dijo Zero sin ni siquiera mirar al Kuran que este se quedó perplejo por la forma en la que se refería a él- Yuuki, Aidou, espero que vengáis a visitarme y decirle también a Kain y a Rima.

-Claro-dijo Yuuki-cualquier cosa nos llamas, recuerda que te quiero y confía en mí por cualquier cosa, otra cosa que no me acordé de decirte, Rima me dijo que su primo Kaito volverá en unos días a Vampaia, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Si me acuerdo de Kaito-dijo Zero sin entender la sonrisa de Yuuki-era un chico muy serio.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Rima sigue igual de serio y que pregunta por ti.

-Rima me comentó en el pasado que Kaito preguntaba por mi-dijo Zero con un dedo en la barbilla-aunque tengo ganas de verlo ya que empecé a llevarme bien con él aunque nunca supe el por qué estaba resentido conmigo cuando lo conocí.

-Puede ser por su carácter y también por lo protector que es con Rima-dijo Aidou metiéndose en la conversación-pero será mejor que nos vallamos.

-Venid a visitarme-dijo Zero y les sonrió a su amigos y vio como sus dos amigos se marchaban y el amatista sin decir nada mas subió a la segunda planta para encerrarse en su habitación, Kaname puso su mirada en la escaleras por donde había ido el peliplata con enfado ya que él personalmente no tenía una buena relación con Kaito pero lo que más le hacía enfurecer es que el Takamiya preguntara por el peliplata

-Tengo el presentimiento que la convivencia va a ser complicada-dijo Sora con diversión mirando el libro que tenía en mano-y ese Kaito hará que tengas úlcera.

-Nunca me agradó Kaito Takamiya-dijo cerrando los puños Kaname -siempre defendía a Zero de los varones cuando planeaban hacerle algo por que sospechaban de su condición.

-Veo celos-dijo Sora dejando el libro en la mesa y mirando a su padre.

-Nunca he estado celoso y nunca lo estaré-dijo de mala gana Kaname

-Que malo es ser tan orgulloso-dijo Sora negando con la cabeza y Kaname lo miró con el ceño fruncido-seguro que eso hacía que tú no lo defendieras-Kaname solo lo miraba y Sora le sonrió con burla-he quedado con alguien.

-Con quien-dijo Kaname extrañado ya que su hijo no era persona de tener amigos.

-Un compañero de clase-dijo Sora-no tardaré y no hagas algo que te vayas arrepentir-Sora alzó la mano para despedirse cuando pasó por el lado de Kaname y se fue de la vista del mayor.

-Estos niños creen que saben de todo-dijo Kaname y puso su mirada color vino en la escalera por donde había subido Zero.

Ese día pasó relativamente bien sin contar que Zero no salió de la habitación para nada y cuando Kaname iba para decirle que era la hora de comer el péliplata ni le miraba ni le dirigía la palabra esto a Kaname le enfadaba ya que odiaba que no le hicieran caso pero si la persona que no le hacía caso era Zero eso le enfadaba extremos insospechados pero se calmaba sin decir nada y se iba a otro lugar para no tener ningún conflicto con el amatista.

Sora llegó a la casa cuando oscurecía y vio a su padre sentado en la sala en el sofá, el chico al verlo alzó una ceja y se acercó a él viendo que estaba enfadado, esa actitud a Sora le divertía ya que actuaba como un niño caprichoso.

-Problemas con el peliplata-dijo divertido Sora, Kaname ni lo miró solo entre cerró los ojos con disgusto-no entiendo porque los adultos os complicáis tanto-Kaname alzó una ceja sin entender.

-¿Porque lo dices?-dijo Kaname-estoy siendo amable con Zero y me ignora, hace como si no existiera.

-Eso se dice la ley del hielo-dijo Sora.

-No entiendo el por qué-dijo Kaname con morros, Sora suspiró.

-Pues serás el único que no lo entiendes-dijo Sora-lo que él está haciendo es ignorarte para que te canses de él y que le digas que se largue.

-Pues no ocurrirá-dijo Kaname con decisión.

-¿Papá, tú estás enamorado de él?-dijo serio Sora-Porque si tú no sientes nada por él, déjalo ir para que viva su vida, consiga ser feliz y supere sus miedos.

-Yo tengo la culpa de su estado y seré yo que le ayude a superar sus miedos y su dolor.

-Tú fuiste una parte de sus males, pero si él no quiere ser ayudado por ti debes de aceptarlo-dijo Sora-además no me contestaste si tú estás enamorado de él.

-No sabes cuánto amo ese Idiota-susurró Kaname y Sora sonrió-pero tengo asumido que él y yo no podemos estar juntos, él nunca olvidará lo que le hice.

-Haz que lo olvide o si no que no lo recuerde mostrándole que no eres el mismo y no piensas igual que antes-dijo Sora serio y Kaname lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuando sabes de problemas de corazón?-dijo sorprendido KAname.

-Leer te hace más sabio-sonrió con arrogancia Sora.

-Otra cosa dijiste que ya sabías todo relacionado con el sexo, quien te ha hablado de eso-dijo serio Kaname.

-Te repito leer te hace más sabio en todo, papá-dijo Sora yéndose hacia las escaleras-ya cené, leeré un poco y después dormiré, mañana tengo clase y tú trabajo, deberías de ir a dormir-y subió por las escaleras.

-Estos chicos de hoy saben demasiado-susurró Kaname haciendo caso a su hijo, necesitaba descansar por que al día siguiente tenía trabajo.

ººººººººººººº

_-Papá por favor no quiero ir con estos señores-decía llorando con desesperación un niño de pelo castaño y ojos amatistas-me portaré bien, te lo prometo-agarró la pierna de su padre con fuerza__._

_-Llévenselo no lo quiero-dijo con voz fría el padre del niño__._

_-No, no quiero, no haré ruido, yo no quiero irme papi-gritó aforrándose a su pierna__._

_-Llévenselo-gritó el padre-me molesta su presencia-un hombre con delicadeza le apartó de la pierna al niño que comenzó a sollozar__._

_-¿Por qué?-susurraba el niño hipando-solo quiero … que me quieras_

Zero abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar en sus sueños el pasado, lentamente se sentó en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y puso su mano en la frente y cerró los ojos para volver a respirar con normalidad, notó que sudaba.

-Nunca había soñado con eso, porque ahora-se dijo a si mismo Zero-¿es porque vuelvo a tenerlo a mi lado? Puede ser eso-suspiró fuertemente y se levantó de la cama con lentitud y caminó con los pies arrastrando hasta el baño

_-__¿__De verdad que no sientes nada por él?_-

Zero reconoció esa voz en su cabeza, era su padre Ichciru, que le preguntaba eso cuando estaba embarazado de ocho meses_._

_-__N__o y nunca lo querré__.__-_le respondió en el pasado con frialdad y en su mente en algún lugar muy escondido en ella decía _mientes,_ Zero sonrió con tristeza y se miró al espejo y pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban por que estaba llorando y con sus manos se quitó las lágrimas con rabia.

-Él es las consecuencias de mi pasado, de lo que me hizo él, lo que de verdad soy,-dijo con ira y las lágrimas salían no las podía detener-se me quedaron tus palabras de desprecio en mi mente, Kaname, y no las puedo borrar, menos mal que no escuchaste cuando me declaré o si no hubiera sido peor-volvió a quitarse las lágrimas y ya no salieron mas-seguiré con mi vida aceptando lo que soy y tú Kaname Kuran no estás en ella y aceptaré todo lo que venga y si eso es volver a enamorarme lo haré, ya no me esconderé ni negare lo soy realmente.

Una vez dichas esas palabras se dispuso asearse como es debido, se bañó y se hundió en el agua de la bañera para relajarse, después de una hora de estar metido en el agua salió, se secó y se puso la ropa, salió de su habitación y al notar que en la casa no había nadie solo una sirvienta que venía por las mañanas se dispuso a desayunar, tenía hambre el día anterior comió poco y esa mañana lo notó, al acabar de desayunar vio como la sirvienta después de despedirse se fue ya que acabó su jornada laboral, sin saber que hacer se sentó en la sala en el sofá y se dispuso a ver la televisión, a esas horas no hacían nada que le agradase y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Zero despertó y estiró sus brazos bostezando, miró el lugar y vio el reloj que marcaba las tres de la tarde abrió los ojos sorprendido y su estómago gruño de hambre, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que había comida preparada y sonrió pensando que la chica que iba a la casa a hacer los quehaceres del hogar hacia bien su trabajo, calentó la comida y se dispuso a comerla, cuando se lo comió todo, limpió lo que había ensuciado y se volvió a sentar donde había estado comiendo, puso el codo en la mesa y su mano en la barbilla y entre cerró los ojos, estaba aburrido ya que no había nada que hacer ni con quien hablar, se levantó y se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, pasó unos quince minutos cuando escuchó voces más concretamente una que la reconoció como la de Sora, miró hacia la puerta de la sala y vio al chico acompañado de otro chico que tenía el pelo negro largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos marrones, Zero lo reconoció ya que él era profesor de él, frunció el ceño al ver a los dos parados en la puerta, Sora vio como Zero se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los dos con el rostro serio y le iba a decir algo pero Zero se adelantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matsuri?-dijo serio Zero mirando al de ojos marrones que este en ningún momento le miró solo tenía la cabeza gacha, el peliplata soltó aire por la boca señal de disgusto por el chico de ojos marrones-Puedes mirarme ya que soy como tú.

-Íbamos a estudiar-dijo Sora.

-Estudiar-susurró de mala gana Zero-una gran excusa has puesto.

-¿Qué?-dijo cerrando los puños Sora porque sabía las intenciones del peliplata-Yo no soy como los varones de este luga.

-Pero eres hijo del Kuran-dijo con una media sonrisa y con indiferencia Zero y miró al otro chico-Matsuri, no deberías ser tan inocente, seguro que después de hacer de tutor te llevará a su habitación, y no será para que sigáis estudiando-Sora estaba indignado y sus puños que estaban fuertemente cerrados temblaban de ira-Pídele ayuda algún profesor, que estará encantado de ayudarte y recuerda nunca le pidas nada a un varón porque te pedirá algo a cambio.

-Esas no son mis intenciones-dijo Sora enfadado.

-Vete a casa Matsuri, porque si te quedas a que este varón te ayude no solo vas a perder la poca dignidad que tienen en estos momentos como Doncel.

-Será mejor que me valla-susurró Matsuri ya que estaba intimidado tanto por Sora porque estaba enfadado y por Zero que le trasmitía algo pero sabía perfectamente que no era nada bueno-me voy-el chico de ojos marrones se fue.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-gritó Sora-yo no le iba hacer nada malo.

-Eso es lo que soléis decir todos.

-Por que a ti te traicionase un varón no significa que todos los varones seamos iguales-Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mente solo le decía que sabía lo que le pasó pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión de indiferencia.

-Solo mírate-dijo Zero con una media sonrisa-eres igual a él y acabaras haciendo lo que él me hizo a mí y por eso nunca te quise en mi vida-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido y con tristeza-deberías de agradecerle al maldito de Ichiru que en estos momentos estés con vida-Sora no sabía que decir y sabía perfectamente que Zero e Ichciru no tenían una buena relación y conforme crecía se dio cuenta que era por culpa de él -porque yo intenté por todo los medios provocar un aborto para que no nacieras.

-¿Qué?-dijo otra voz que era Kaname que acababa de entrar y escuchó esta última parte, miraba a Zero que solo se veía en él frialdad sin ningún rastro de sentimientos y luego miró a Sora que estaba con la cabeza gacha y se le notaba tristeza y esto a Kaname le enfureció-intentaste provocar un aborto-gritó, el peliplata ni le miró solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a ir hacia la escalera con una sonrisa ya que había planeado provocar para que Kaname se exalte pero él le sería indiferente y a si sería hasta que Kaname se hartase y le dejase hacer su vida, en cambio Kaname al no recibir respuesta y que se marchaba le enfureció mas y se acercó a Zero agarrándolo de un brazo y girándolo para que le viera la cara-¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿No tenías ni un poco de sentimientos hacia tu hijo?-seguía gritando Kaname indignado y agarrando el otro brazo para agarrar fuerte de ellos-no recibió respuesta solo una sonrisa maliciosa del peliplata y luego le giró la cara-porque si tanto me odias a mi no deberías de pagarlo con él, solo es un niño, él no tiene la culpa de nada, no tienes derecho a tratarlo a si ni como lo trataste en el pasado, ¿pero por qué no haces un esfuerzo para conocerlo?, él no es igual que los varones de este lugar.

-sabes el por qué-dijo Zero y lo miró a los ojos vino y Kaname vio en los ojos amatistas vacío-porque él es fruto de una violación-Kaname aflojó el agarre y Zero con un brusco movimiento lo alejó de él-de la violación que tú me hiciste o te tengo que recordar cuando yo te gritaba que no quería que siguieras porque lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque desde ese día tengo pesadillas de ese momento-Kaname lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la cabeza-pero lo peor es cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazado y es cuando lo empecé a odiar con toda mi alma, no solo a él si no a ti por que la persona a la que mas confiaba y quería me desequilibró emocionalmente porque me trató como basura y es a si como me veo, como una basura-le empezaron a caer lágrimas a Zero y no hizo nada por detenerlas-¿Crees que una basura puede tener un hijo, Kaname?-el mencionado no dijo nada estaba en shock y Sora solo miraba a Zero, el peliplata sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que no iba a tener una respuesta de Kaname y miró a Sora-lo siento, ojala te hubiera tenido en otras circunstancias-y Zero se fue por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, los dos castaños se quedaron en el lugar sin saber que decir o hacer pero a Sora le entró un calorcito en su corazón por esas últimas palabras dirigidas a él.


	10. Chapter 10

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Era de noche y todos dormían menos Zero que despertó ya que tenía la garganta seca, silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, cogió un vaso de agua y tranquilamente lo bebió, dejó el vaso y volvió a su habitación para intentar dormir, llevaba días que tenía pesadillas de cuando se llevaron a Sora, no entendía el por que ya que desde ese momento no tuvo pesadillas sobre ese asunto y ahora las tenía y llegó a la conclusión que era por que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado y su conciencia no le dejaba dormir aunque cuando estaba despierto también recordaba los momentos que estaba embarazado como los momentos que estuvo viviendo con él y su padre, Zero hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a su padre, se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo con los ojos entrecerrados<p>

-si hubieras sabido que Sora fue concedido por una violación no lo hubieras querido y no me hubieras obligado a tenerlo-dijo con enfado Zero, se dio la vuelta poniendo su cara en la almohada-te odio Ichiru por esconderme lo que de verdad era y si lo hubiera sabido todo sería diferente

ººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente entró y Zero se levantó temprano por que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, estaba en la cocina tomando un café cuando Sora entró acompañado por Kaname, los dos castaños se extrañaron por verlo

-el café está hecho-dijo Zero serio y tomando su café, los dos castaños se sentaron sin saber que decir-hoy iré a dar clase, estar aquí encerrado me pone de mal humor

-no hay problema-dijo Kaname tomando café sin dejar de mirar al peliplata

-llevaré yo a Sora-dijo como si nada Zero, Sora al escuchar esto expulsó el café que se estaba tomando en ese momento

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sora

-pues si no quieres que te lleve iras andando-dijo Zero acabándose el café

-no es eso-dijo Sora-es que es …

-raro-dijo Zero-es una tontería hacer dos viajes-Sora y Kaname se miraron durante un segundo para luego mirar al peliplata que este rodaba los ojos-quiero despejarme y pensar en cosas importantes-sonrió pero Kaname supo que esa sonrisa no era sincera si no que escondía algo-voy a empezar a comportarme como suelen comportarse los Donceles-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Sora abrió la boca sorprendido y Kaname entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir lo que quería decir en realidad el peliplata, suspiró al no saber lo que tramaba Zero, se acabó el café y se levantó

-como no llevaré a Sora tengo mas tiempo para ir mas tranquilo al hospital-dijo Kaname y miró a Sora que ya tenía la boca cerrado pero no dejaba de mirar al peliplata sin entender el por que de su cambio-Sora-el chico miró a Kaname-no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-por que siempre me dices lo mismo-dijo Sora levantándose, Zero solo los miraba y pudo apreciar que se parecían mucho físicamente

-por que mi padre siempre me lo decía-dijo Kaname

-pues no sirvió de nada-dijo Zero con desagrado y Kaname y Sora lo miraron-y ahí tienes la prueba-dijo señalando a Sora que este agachó la cabeza y Kaname miró al peliplata con enfado que este sonreía con burla

-Sora no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Kaname y Zero alzó una ceja

-papa-dijo Sora-no sigas

-he podido percibir que os lleváis de maravilla-dijo burlón Zero-seguro que hacéis lo mismo para satisfaceros y tener vuestro ego en alto-caminó pasando por los dos castaños-si no quieres irte andando niño, yo ya me voy-salió de la cocina y Sora miró a Kaname para luego ir detrás del peliplata, pero Zero volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa-envié un mensaje a Rima y me ha dicho que Kaito llegó anoche, llegaré tarde

-has quedado con el Takamiya?-dijo Kaname enfadado

-si-dijo sonriendo Zero-y sacaré mucha ventaja de ser Doncel

-que quieres decir

-no te incumbe, Kuran-dijo Zero despidiéndose con la mano del castaño

ººººººººººººººº

Se acabaron las clases y Zero salió del instituto acompañado de Rima y vio a la salida a un chico de desordenado pelo castaño y ojos avellana, Rima al verlo sonrió y se acercó a paso rápido, Zero iba tras ella a paso más lento, la chica abrazó al castaño

-hola Kaito-dijo Zero cuando se acercó al castaño que este se separó de Rima y miró al peliplta y le sonrió con una media sonrisa

-cuanto tiempo Zero-dijo Kaito

-bastante tiempo-dijo Zero

-chicos, a donde vamos a ir?-dijo Rima sonriendo

-no invitaste a Kain-dijo Kaito

-su trabajo le impide que esté aquí, a esta hora tiene la clínica abierta-dijo Rima

-a Kain siempre le ha gustado los animales, por eso es veterinario-dijo Zero

-pues entonces vamos-dijo Kaito

-vamos en mi coche-dijo Zero y los tres se dirigieron al coche de Zero sonriendo abiertamente sobre todo Rima y el peliplata, Kaito al ser más serio solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa que aparte no dejaba de mirar a Zero de reojo

ººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Zero llegó a la casa, se tambaleaba un poco pero sabía donde iba y lo que hacía, como había bebido decidió que su coche se lo llevara Kaito y al día siguiente se lo trajera, subió las escaleras con cuidado metido en sus pensamientos por lo que le había dicho Kaito, sabía la repuesta que le iba a dar pero tenía un plan y eso le hizo sonreír, llegó a la puerta de su habitación

-buenas horas de llegar-dijeron detrás de él, el peliplata se giró y con los ojos entrecerrados miró a la persona

-Kaname-dijo no muy convencido

-no soy él

-entonces eres Sora-dijo Zero girándose para abrir la puerta

-quería preguntarte el por qué pero de tu boca-dijo Sora serio y el peliplata volvió a girarse para mirar al castaño

-quiero dormir-dijo Zero

-no-dijo Sora-quiero que me digas el por que no me tomaste en cuenta cuando era un niño y también el por que me llevaste aún orfanato

-yo no te llevé a ningún orfanato, vinieron a buscarte-dijo Zero apoyándose en la puerta

-por que tú llamaste a ese lugar para que me llevaran allí-dijo Sora, el peliplata solo lo miraba como pensando que contestar-tanto te molestaba mi presencia?

-si-dijo Zero sin ningún atisbo de duda-como ya está aclarado iré a dormir-se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación

-por que-susurró Sora con tristeza-solo era un niño-Zero se dio la vuelta y se puso la mano en la cabeza

-pensaba que eras listo-dijo Zero cruzándose de brazos-tú eres …

-si yo soy el que demuestra que eres un Doncel-le cortó Sora serio-como te sentirías tú que tu padre te diera de lado

-mi padre me dio de lado

-eso no es cierto-dijo enfadado Sora- el abuelo Ichiru siempre estuvo contigo

-si él me hubiera dicho lo que era muchas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes-dijo Zero-y si él hubiese sabido que tu eras producto de una violación, me hubiera apoyado para el aborto y no estarías aquí

-eso no lo sabes-dijo Sora con los puños fuertemente apretados-el abuelo Ichiru fue para mi como un padre

-pues pídele respuestas a él-dijo Zero-y a mi déjame

-tú problema no es que yo sea producto de una violación si no que soy hijo de Kaname-alzó la voz Sora

-ese es el gran problema, que tú eres hijo de él, eres igual a él, solo mírate, físicamente eres idéntico a él y hasta en tu forma de ser y eso me pone de mal humor y hace que te odie

-yo no tengo la culpa de nada, por que no lo entiendes -dijo Sora-yo siempre he querido que me miraras, que estuvieras orgulloso de mi pero sobre todo que me quisieras y sabes que es lo peor es que aún quiero eso, quiero que me quieras, por que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te hizo Kaname, yo solo soy su hijo y también el tuyo-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mirando al suelo, Zero solo lo observaba y sus facciones se suavizaron-quiero que me aceptes como tu hijo porque me da igual que seas Doncel-miró al peliplata con los ojos brillantes-siempre me he preguntado por que no me querías, pero sobre todo por que no estabas conmigo, tenía envidia a los otros niños, por que siempre tenían a sus padres para todo y yo no los tenía-susurró esto último

-tenías a Kaname-susurró Zero

-estaba allí pero no como un padre, si no como una persona que solo sentía culpa, estaba en su mundo, culpándose de su pasado, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía y yo estaba solo, para mi era mi padre adoptivo pero algo me decía que era mi padre biológico, pero nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba, hace poco me enteré que era mi padre biológico y me alegré, pero siempre he creído que yo soy el culpable de todos los problemas que tenéis y teníais vosotros y estoy arto solo quiero que me quieras y que me veas como un hijo, que me tengas que regañar cuando lo merezco y que me tengas que abrazar cuando lo merezco, solo pido eso, tener a mi padre o a mis padres juntos-Zero tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido nunca esperó que después de dejarlo en el orfanato estuviera solo, pensaba que tendría una familia que le quisiera, pero luego de enterarse que Sora estuvo todo ese tiempo con Kaname creía que Kaname lo trató como un hijo que le daría afecto no que le dejara solo y algo en su pecho se removió, era enfado lo que sentía y una vocecita le decía que le preguntase a Kaname que por que le dio de lado a Sora, miraba al castaño y suspiró, no sabía que decir

-lo siento-susurró Zero pero no sabía como lo había dicho, eso le salió solo sin pensar, seguía mirando al castaño hasta que le sonrió con tristeza-lo siento mucho, si te di en adopción es por que creía que estarías mejor con una familia que te quisiera de verdad, cuando firmé los papeles para dejar tu custodia solo puse la condición que ningún miembro de la familia Kuran te adoptara, te preguntaras el por que, puede que sea por orgullo, pero tenía miedo que descubrieran que eras mi hijo sobre todo Kaname, porque si él se enterase sabría que eras hijo de él y tenía miedo que te hiciera mas daño de lo que te hacía yo-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo último dicho-me daba cuenta de cómo te trataba, mejor dicho del no trato hacia ti-volvió a suspirar el peliplata-creía que si Kaname se enteraba que tenía un hijo conmigo te trataría mal, solo por que eres hijo mío, cuando se enteró por boca de mi padre que era Doncel empezó a tratarme diferente y hasta mal, yo no entendía, aunque yo seguía tratándolo igual-sonrió con nostalgia-pero tú al ser hijo de un Doncel podría ser cruel contigo, no quería que te metiera en la cabeza como a mi me hizo que eres una basura y que no vales para nada

-ese puede ser el anterior Kaname, pero ahora no es así-dijo Sora

-eso es lo que tú quieres creer o lo que él quiere hacer creer a todos, pero no quiero hablar de él-dijo Zero-quiero dejar eso atrás, se que te hice daño y a veces sin darme cuenta lo hago, por eso te pido perdón-sonrió Zero y estiró su mano hacia Sora-comencemos de nuevo, intentaré tratarte como un hijo, pero dame tiempo, como yo te lo daré a ti, por que no debe de ser fácil que de un día para otro me comporte como un padre-Sora sonrió y agarró la mano del peliplata

-como padre e hijo-dijo Sora-siempre he querido eso

-se que lo voy a lograr-dijo Zero-recuerdo que cuando tenías días de nacido y Ichiru no me veía te agarraba en brazos y te observaba, Sora aunque me guste o no me guste eres mi hijo para toda la vida

-eso que has dicho es verdad-dijo Sora sin creérselo

-si-dijo Zero sonriendo-también sabía que cuando grande serías un chico muy apuesto

-suelen decirme que lo que tengo bonito es el color de ojos-dijo sonriendo Sora

-a mi también me suelen decir eso-dijo Zero y los dos sonrieron-lo mejor es que vallamos a dormir

-si

-no te preocupes mañana me acordaré de esto-dijo Zero-mañana como no hay clase si quieres podemos pasar un rato juntos

-se que te cuesta hacerlo Zero, pero poco a poco-dijo Sora-me encantaría ir algún lado contigo pero mañana he quedado con un compañero de mi clase

-será para otro día

-claro-dijo Sora

-buenas noches, Sora

-buenas noches-el peliplata se adentró a la habitación-papá-susurró Sora cuando la puerta se cerró y al cabo unos segundos se dirigió a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se dieron cuenta que Kaname escuchó su conversación ya que se despertó cuando Sora alzó la voz y quiso saber que pasaba, pero al ver al peliplata y a Sora hablando decidió quedarse, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a la cama aunque estaba enfadado porque Zero llegó por la noche a la casa y él sabía que el peliplata estuvo con Kaito Takamiya

_**Que taaaaaaaaaaal, otro capi que espero que os haya gustado… comentar para saber que opináis**_


	11. Chapter 11

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

**Creo que después de este cápitulo si mis matematicas no me fallan solo quedan dos cápitulos mas y eso sería todo, ahora si ya deje los anuncios de lado y los dejo para que lean y disfruten de ante mano les agradezco a los que la leen y dejan reviews.**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente llegó, Kaname había acabado de desayunar pero aún se le notaba enfadado, Sora se había ido a pasar el día con un compañero de la escuela, Zero entró a la cocina con los pies arrastrando, se echó un poco de café y se sentó, no se saludaron ninguno de los dos, Kaname miraba con el ceño fruncido a Zero pensando en lo que había hecho en la noche con Kaito, se recargó en la silla con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar al amatista, este en ningún momento miró al castaño y mientras se tomaba su café sentía la mirada amenazante de Kaname.<p>

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?-dijo con ira Kaname.

-No te incumbe-fue la respuesta indiferente del peliplata que hizo que al castaño le diera un tic en la ceja.

-Mientras estés.

-Aquí tengo que saber lo que haces.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-se acabó el café Zero y se levantó-me duele la cabeza por lo bien que me lo pasé anoche con Kaito y con Rima- Kaname entrecerró los ojos con enfado y se levantó.

-No te permito que salgas con el Takamiya.

-No eres quien para decir lo que tengo que hacer-dijo enfadado Zero, en un movimiento rápido que no vio el peliplata fue estampado en la pared por el castaño y este le agarraba con fuerza de los brazos para que no se moviera.

-Te guste o no yo mando en ti-dijo con arrogancia y con una media sonrisa de superioridad Kaname.

-Suéltame, idiota-dijo enfadado Zero pero por dentro estaba con temor, no le gustaba esa cercanía con el castaño y menos esa mirada de enfado que no entendía el por qué ese enfado aunque supo notar que era por Kaito y eso por una parte le alegró ya que eso podría hacer que le sacara de su vida y su plan que había pensado funcionaría a la perfección, ahora solo faltaba que Kaito estuviera de acuerdo aunque no le gustaría que el castaño de pelo largo lo interpretara mal y tuviera más problemas pero solo tenía que arriesgar, Zero sonrió con superioridad-Kaito es mucho mejor que tú, Kuran y anoche me lo demostró-Kaname abrió los ojos sorprendido y en su mente venían imágenes del Takamiya y Zero juntos demasiado juntos para su cordura, sin darse cuenta empezó apretar los hombros del peliplata que este hizo un quejido de dolor que no fue escuchado por el castaño.

-Mejor que yo-dijo con frialdad Kaname y con ira-te demostraré lo bueno que puede ser yo-Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, no le gustaba esa forma de hablar de Kaname, intentó salir de su prisión pero no podía.

-Suéltame, idiota-gritó Zero y Kaname le soltó para luego poner sus manos en el cabello platinado y estirar sus cabellos hacia atrás y poner sus labios en el cuello de Zero para empezarlo a lamer y besar, Zero empezó a temblar, de ira y de temor y se removía con más violencia-Suéltame-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Porque él y yo no?-susurró Kaname solo apoyando su cara en el cuello del amatista y este paró de moverse-se que actué mal contigo, y todo este tiempo tuve remordimientos-bajó sus manos del cabello platinado para abrazar por la cintura al peliplata con fuerza-me sentía mal por lo que te hice y me di cuenta que las cosas podían haber sido muy diferente si yo-se mordió el labio inferior el castaño-hubiera intentado conquistarte-Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho-yo tenía tu amistad y lo hubiera tenido más fácil, pero no aceptaba mis sentimientos por que eras Doncel y yo odiaba a los Donceles y ahora-su voz sonaba dulce pero cambió a enfado-Aparece el idiota de Kaito y te revuelcas con él, siempre le odie, siempre supe lo que él sentía por ti y le daba igual que tu creyeras que fueses varón-Zero no sabía que decir estaba sin ningún movimiento, no podía moverse-y si aparentaba odiarte era porque tú tenías de novia a Rima-se separó de Zero y lo miró a los ojos-tú eres mío y nunca voy a dejar que te alejes de mi-se alejó del cuerpo del peliplata-es momento de dejarle las cosas claras al Takamiya-y sin más se fue de la cocina, el peliplata estaba estático en el lugar sin saber que pensar o como actuar, escuchó un portazo de la puerta de la entrada y volvió en si para ir corriendo a la entrada de la casa y ver como Kaname se alejaba con el coche a toda velocidad, se adentró a la casa y se vio en el espejo y es cuando vio una marca en su cuello y frunció el ceño poniendo su mano en ese lugar.

-Maldito Kaname como te atreves hacerme una marca-gritó Zero para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente fue a su habitación y cogió su teléfono, marco el número y al segundo tono descolgaron el teléfono-Kaito.

_-__¿Pasa algo Zero?_

-Sí.

_-Si es por el coche te lo iba a llevar ahora-_dijo Kaito.

-No es eso, Kaname creo que va ir a buscarte-dijo con desesperación el peliplata.

-¿Por qué haría eso el Kuran?

-Por algo que le dije que no es verdad.

_-explícate-_dijo con seriedad.

-Kaname cree que soy de su propiedad porque tengo un hijo con él y como te dije ayer yo quiero salir de la vida del bastardo de Kaname-dijo Zero alterado-le dije que tú y yo nos acostamos anoche no con esas palabras o él creyó eso.

_-__¿__Por qué le dijiste?-_dijo enfadado Kaito.

-Para que me deje hacer mi vida sin él-dijo Zero.

_-__Zero__ anoche no pasó nada de eso y sabes que me gustaría ya que te dije los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti __._

_-_Respecto a eso no puedo corresponderte, yo no estoy enamorado de ti_._

_-Lo sé-_dijo Neji-_Se que estás enamorado de K …._

-No lo digas por que no es verdad-cortó Zero al castaño-pero quisiera pedirte un favor sígueme el juego es la única posibilidad que tengo de salir de este lugar

-_Zero__ no deberías de jugar con fuego por que te quemaras_

-Solo te pido eso, después de que él no quiera saber nada de mí porque tú se lo has confirmado le diré que estoy locamente enamorado de ti y después me largaré de este lugar, eso es lo que quiero_._

_-A__quí tienes personas que te quieren, Zero._

_-_Te lo suplico Kaito, tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, quiero salir de aquí y tener una nueva vida, sin Kaname y sin nadie que me recuerde que los Donceles no valen nada.

_-D__e acuerdo, seguiré con tu juego, pero prométeme que me irás a visitar al hospital y al Kuran no le visitaras__._

_-_¿Por qué debería ir al hospital?-dijo Zero sin entender.

_-P__orque Kaname viene por pelea y tiene ganas de golpearme desde que éramos unos adolescentes__._

_-_No lo entiendo-dijo Zero.

-T_e dejo-_dijo Kaito.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Zero para luego colgar y dejar el teléfono en la cama, se pasó su mano por su cabello haciendo un suspiro-espero que nadie salga dañado, pero es la única forma de salir de este lugar.

ººººººººººººº

Kaname llegó a la casa de Kaito, si sabía el lugar es porque su familia como la familia de Kaname eran muy unidas, salió de su coche estaba enfadado y se podía notar en su mirada y en su ceño fruncido, se extrañó que Kaito estuviera fuera de la casa pero no lo demostró y solo pudo pensar, me está esperando y le vino a su mente Zero que había avisado al Takamiya y eso le envolvió de cólera, Kaname con una rapidez asombrosa ya estaba delante del castaño y sin más le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, Kaito sonrió se esperaba el golpe, en ningún momento espero que se pusieran hablar, ya que siempre se llevaron bastante mal porque tenían un interés común y eso era Zero, los dos sabían el sentimiento que profesaban hacia el Doncel peliplata aunque el castaño no lo admitiera en el pasado, Kaito por su parte no se iba a quedar quieto porque a si se podría descargar de la furia que le invadió cuando Rima le contó lo que le hizo el castaño a Zero, con rapidez Kaito se levantó e intentó golpear a Kaname que este lo esquivó con precisión, pero Kaito golpeó a Kaito en el estómago con un rodillazo antes que Kaname se diera cuenta, el castaño por el golpe cayó al suelo y Kaito le propinó una patada en la cara para luego ponerse encima de Kaname para empezar a darle puñetazos en la cara.

-Maldito desgraciado-gritó Kaito con ira-te voy a destrozar por lo que le hiciste a Zero - Kaname paró uno de sus golpes y le dio un rodillazo al castaño y se lo quitó de encima.

-La envidia te corroe, Takamiya-dijo con superioridad y frialdad Kaname-pero Kaito volvió al ataque, los dos empezaron a golpearse sin descanso, los dos estaban heridos y con sangre en su rostro y con dolores en su cuerpo.

-Él se entregó a mi por su propia voluntad, maldito cabrón-gritó Kaito y esas palabras le dolieron a Kaname y se paralizó, Kaito aprovechó para darle puñetazos y patadas, sobre todo patadas en las costillas, Kaname reaccionó y siguió defendiéndose y golpeando a Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-se escuchó un gritó de chica que era reconocido por los dos que se peleaban, y unas manos le separó a los dos a una distancia, Kaname como Kaito estaban heridos y con sangre, no les dolía nada por la adrenalina del momento, solo se miraban con odio y en medio de los dos estaba un chico de pelo naranja corto.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?-gritó el chico de pelo naranja corto enfadado y la chica se puso al lado de él con enfado.

-Os estáis comportando como dos críos pequeños-gritó la chica.

-Rima, Kain siento lo que habéis visto-dijo Kaito poniendo una rodilla en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en el costado, los dos nombrados miraron al castaño enfadado.

-Se lo merecía-dijo Kaname

-No es forma de arreglar vuestras riñas de niños mimados-gritó Rima

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?-exigió Kain con los brazos cruzados y el castaño miró al lado haciendo una mueca de dolor y poniendo su mano en el costado ya que le dolía bastante.

-Zero-susurró Kaito.

-Y el por qué-dijo Rima con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo mío no se toca y espero que hayas aprendido la lección Takamiya-dijo con ira Kaname y se dio la vuelta.

-Zero no es ningún objeto-gritó Kaito poniéndose de pie a duras pena-te recuerdo Kuran que has perdido, Zero me aceptó anoche-Rima miró a Kaito sin entender lo dicho y no dijo nada, Kaito sonrió con superioridad y kaname cerró los puños con fuerza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su coche.

-Kuran-dijo Kain-estás herido, deberías de ir al hospital.

-Soy médico, puedo curarme solo-dijo Kaname subiéndose a su coche para arrancarlo e irse del lugar, Rima miró a su primo con reproche.

-Estarás contento, Kaito-dijo Rima-sabes que anoche no pasó nada entre tú y Zero

-Lo sé-dijo Kaito y Kain le ayudó-pero es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Zero – Rima y Kain se miraron para luego mirar a Kaito

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Kain-no me digas que Zero te dijo que Kuran y tú os matarais.

-No-dijo Kaito haciendo un suspiro-Kuran vino y me golpeó yo me defendí.

-Pero tú seguiste-dijo Rima que aún estaba enfadada.

-Rima dejemos esto-dijo Kain-deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rima suspirando.

-¿Me haríais el favor de llevarle el coche a Zero?-dijo Kaito.

-Cuando sepamos de tu estado, seguro que tienes rota alguna costilla-dijo Rima.

ºººººººººººº

Kaname llegó a su casa, seguía enfadado, se adentro al baño y se quitó la ropa, se miró el lado donde le dolía y se empezó a tocar, sonrió por qué no se había roto nada, al ser médico tenía esos privilegios de saber cuando algo está roto, se metió en la ducha, y cuando se salió se curó la ceja que tenía partida como el labio.

-Maldito Takamiya-dijo con odio Kaname, salió del baño pero antes se tomó unas pastillas para los dolores, sabía que le dolería durante un tiempo pero esas pastillas que se había tomado haría el gran milagro que solo sintiera una pequeña molestia, cuando estaba en su habitación se puso ropa cómoda y se tumbó en la cama, necesitaba descansar y cerró los ojos.

ºººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos o tres horas desde que Kaname llegó a la casa, Zero en ningún momento salió de su habitación, Zero llamó a Kaito para saber cómo estaba y le explicó que Kaname y él se pelearon a golpes después de la pelea Kaname se fue y él fue al hospital, cuando le curaron se fue para casa a descansar, en ese tiempo Rima fue a su casa y le dio la llaves de su coche a parte que le dio una buena reprimenda por inventar una historia que no es cierta, despidió a Rima y se puso a comer para luego irse a su habitación, Zero estaba tumbado en la cama, sintió como Kaname salía de su habitación y como fue a la planta baja y al cabo de una media hora subió, Zero pensó que iría a su habitación pero que equivocado estaba Kaname abrió la puerta de su habitación para luego cerrarla con llave.

Kaname miraba a Zero con una sonrisa y Zero lo miraba confundido no entendía que quería el castaño, Kaname con paso lento se acercó en la cama que Zero inmediatamente se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirar al castaño

-¿Es bueno?-dijo Kaname sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender Zero

-El Takamiya, si es bueno-el peliplata abrió los ojos nunca se espero esa pregunta si se podía decir pregunta, miró las facciones pero sobre todo los ojos de Kaname estaban vacíos-¿Estás enamorado de él?

-S … si-dijo no muy seguro Zero pero eso Kaname no lo notó.

- Mañana te largas de aquí, serás libre de mi-dijo Kaname sin ninguna emoción y Zero sonrió con felicidad.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí-dijo Kaname-pero hay una condición.

-Haré lo que sea-dijo Zero.

-Entrégate a mi por tu propia voluntad-Zero quedó blanco por lo que escuchó-si no lo haces no te dejaré que seas libres-y en ese momento Zero lo vio en el rostro y sobre todo en los ojos borgoña de Kaname, una gran tristeza, arrepentimiento pero sobre todo miedo, el miedo a perderlo a él-tú decides- lo miró serio y se acercó a él poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, sin saber lo que iba hacer, si aceptar esa proposición o no aceptarla.

¿Qué creen que hará Zero? Aceptará no aceptará.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso muy, muy retrasado: Se les informa que ninguno de nuestros actores de este fic fue realmente herido para todo se utilizaron dobles y una que otra cadena anti-vampiros o hechizo para evitar que Kaname le hiciera algo a Kaito en la escena de la pelea….<strong>

**Kaito: Ya hubiera querido ese chupasangre poder hacerme algo**

**Love: Kaito por favor no empeores las cosas que Aidou y Takuma no lo van a sostener más tiempo por ti.**

**Kaname: Takamiya me las pagarás ese golpe no lo debiste haber dado *aparece Kaname con voz de ultra tumba y aura asesina, mientras que los pobres de Aidou y Takuma yacen inconscientes en una esquina***

**Bua corran todos por sus vidas AAAAhhhh *gritos de terror por todos lados***

**Kaito y Kaname se miran desafiantes y una onda explosiva atraviesa el set de grabación**

***Esta transmisión esta temporalmente fuera de servicio* **


	12. Chapter 12

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>Zero se acercó a Kaname serio sin dejar de mirar esos ojos vino, el peliplata pudo percibir de esa mirada oscura nada y eso le inquietó, nunca había visto esos ojos vino sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, siempre demostraba algo, como por ejemplo en el pasado, odio, repulsión y muchas cosas negativas y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver, demostraba madurez, extrañeza, mucho dolor, arrepentimiento y sobretodo miedo, pero ese miedo solo lo veía cuando lo miraba a él, pero en estos momentos no veía nada y eso aunque no quería admitirlo le dolía y le rompía el corazón, su mirada amatista se dirigió a los labios del castaño, eran finos y eso lo sabía, cuando eran adolescentes involuntariamente o voluntariamente miraba esos labios, pensó en cómo se sentiría al besar esos labios ya que nunca los había besado ni siquiera cuando Kaname le obligó a tener relaciones sexuales con él, si que había besado a otra persona que era a Rima cuando fueron novios y tuvieron los dos su primera vez pero los dos sintieron que esa relación no funcionaría porque no les llenaba, pasó su mirada en el cuerpo del castaño y se admitió que estaba mucho mejor que cuando eran unos adolescentes y volvió a mirar esos labios que le estaba atrayendo y es cuando se dijo a si mismo que nunca había besado a un varón y si lo hacía podría decepcionar al castaño, negó mentalmente ese pensamiento para pensar lo que verdad deseaba hacer y lo que quería.<p>

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Zero?-el peliplata solo sonrió iba a ser libre y eso es lo que quería, se iría de ese lugar que despreciaban lo que él era, solo tenía que acceder a lo que Kaname deseaba voluntariamente, inmediatamente con gran rapidez Zero besó los labios de Kaname con brusquedad, puso sus manos en los cabellos castaños cerrando los ojos, Kaname al sentir los labios del peliplata se sorprendió y no correspondió ya que nunca se imaginó que Zero accediera y menos que él diera el primer paso, sintió como una mano del platinado chico pasó por el cuello de Kaname y este salió de su asombro para empezar a corresponder ese beso y se acercó más al cuerpo del peliplata poniendo sus manos en la cintura, poco a poco Kaname tumbó el cuerpo del peliplata en la cama, Zero abrió las piernas para que el castaño se posicionarse entre ellas y tener más acceso los dos cuerpos y a si tocarse, se separaron del beso y Kaname se dirigió al cuello del peliplata donde había una marca y sonrió antes de volver a succionar con su boca ese lugar, Zero tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo ese placer que le daba el castaño y haciendo pequeños suspiros de placer y acariciando el cabello castaño, Kanme metió su mano por debajo del jersey del oji amatista acariciando la piel con delicadeza hasta que llegó al pezón para comenzar a estimularlo, Zero a ese tacto se mordió el labio para no gemir fuerte, Kaname volvió a besarlo en los labios metiendo su lengua en el interior y a si saborear todo el interior, sacó la mano de debajo del jersey para quitárselo con rapidez separándose de los labios del peliplata para luego besarlo de nuevo, sus manos viajaban por el pecho del peliplata acariciando cada parte de ese cuerpo que tenía de bajo suyo, Kaname mordió el labio inferior para separarse y posar sus labios por el pecho para besarlo, morderlo y succionar cada parte de ese pecho bronceado, metió con lentitud su mano en el interior de los pantalones para acariciar el miembro erecto del peliplata, este suspiró sonoramente por el placer que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo , Kaname rápidamente le quitó el resto de la ropa dejando completamente desnudo al peliplata, lo volvió a besar en los labios mientras movía sus caderas y a su vez los dos miembros se rozaban, Zero con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar los labios del otro dirigió sus manos a la camisa del castaño que este inmediatamente cogió las manos del otro y las puso al lado de la cabeza del peliplata, Kaname se separó abruptamente de los labios del peliplata para mirarlo y ver como intentaba recuperar la respiración, bajó lentamente por el pecho rozando su nariz por el lugar para sentir el aroma, soltó las manos del peliplata para posarlas y acariciar el rostro del contrario, Kaname llegó hacia el miembro del peliplta e inmediatamente lo introdujo en su boca, Zero gimió fuerte sin poder contenerse ya que todo el rato intentaba detener el placer que sentía y puso su brazo por sus ojos, cada vez Kaname iba más rápido hasta que el peliplata sin poder contenerse más se corrió en la boca del castaño, este se separó relamiendo sus labios para luego darle un beso calmado en los labios del paliplata y cuando se les acabó el aire se separó y Kaname lo miró distanciándose de su rostro pero apartándose de encima del cuerpo que intentaba recuperarse-Zero-este se quitó el brazo de su cara y abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar los ojos vino de Kaname - Eres libre de mi- Zero abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego sus ojos humedecerse ya que esas palabras le dolieron-puedes irte de mi vida ahora mismo, yo me ocuparé de lo demás-Kaname se iba a levantar.

-No-gritó sin pensar el peliplata y el castaño le miró sin entender, Zero al no saber que decir cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-Quiero llegar hasta el final, quiero … sentirte dentro de mi-dijo como pudo Zero y girando su cara al lado ya que se había sonrojado.

-Se que lo haces por qué quieres librarte de verme, no quiero llegar más lejos si tú no lo deseas de verdad-Zero frunció el ceño no le gustaba lo que había escuchado él deseaba que llegara hasta al final y lo miró.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo Zero serio, Kaname solo lo miró con seriedad-Lo necesito, necesito saber que es el placer contigo no el dolor y así olvidar el pasado contigo y poder comenzar de nuevo-Kaname cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando los abrió acarició el rostro del peliplata y le sonrió, Zero vio esa sonrisa y su corazón latió con fuerza ya que esa sonrisa era para él nunca se la había hecho a nadie y es cuando el peliplata le sonrió, Kaname se acercó al rostro del peliplata y lo besó lentamente que cada vez era más lujurioso, mientras se besaban Kaname se fue quitando la camisa y después se desabrochó los pantalones, se separó del beso y se quitó la ropa, ahora los dos estaban de iguales condiciones, estaban desnudos uno encima del otro, Kaname empezó a besar y morder los pezones mientras introducía sus dedos en la cavidad del peliplata, este empezó a chupar los dedos con sensualidad, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lubricados Kaname sacó los dedos de la boca y los pasó por la espalda del peliplata con lentitud, éste ante ese gesto gimió de placer aunque su respiración la tuviera acelerada intentaba impedir algún gemido porque la boca de Kaname no dejaba de estimular ninguna parte de su cuerpo, hizo un gemido el peliplata al sentir un dedo en su interior, Kaname inmediatamente besó los labios del peliplata para que no sintiera ninguna molestia ni nada, después introdujo el segundo dedo y al cabo de unos segundos el tercero, cuando Kaname pensó que estaba lo suficiente dilatado sacó sus dedos y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del peliplata.

-Relájate-le susurró en el oído al peliplata este solo afirmó con la cabeza-lo haré rápido para que no sientas tanto dolor-Zero cruzó sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y mordió su oreja.

-Hazlo … como quieras-dijo como pudo Zero y Kaname sin pensarlo un segundo más lo penetró en una sola estocada, Zero gritó por la intromisión y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos amatistas mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, estuvieron a si sin ningún movimiento unos cuantos segundos hasta que Zero le dio un golpe con el pie para que empezará a moverse, Kaname se empezó a mover lentamente tampoco quería ir más rápido y así durar ese momento más tiempo, Kaname besó los labios de Zero que este como podía correspondía pero dejó de besarlo porque quería escucharlo y comenzó a besar todas las parte de su cara hasta que volvió al cuello succionando y mordiendo dejando marcas-Mas … rápido-dijo entre gemidos Zero y el castaño comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y con mas brusquedad-Ka … Kaname-gimió.

Zero-susurró como pudo el azabache en el oído del peliplata.

-Kaname-volvió a gemir con un grito ya que nunca sintió tanto placer.

-Zero-dijo Kanme- Quería decirte… que lo …

-No creo … que sea el momento-cortó el peliplata y Kanme lo levantó quedando los dos sentados y sin dejar de moverse con rapidez.

-Perdóname-susurró Kaname mordiendo la oreja del platinado-fui un … idiota contigo.

-Lo fuiste … pero estás … perdonado-y Zero buscó los labios del castaño para besarle y cuando se separaron del beso apoyó su cara en el hombro del castaño en la del peliplata.

-Te amo-susurró Kaname-siempre lo he hecho-Zero abrió los ojos ante esa confesión y sus lágrimas salieron sin control para luego morder el hombro del castaño, no dijo nada , no le contestó y Kaname le volvió a tumbar en la cama y el peliplata con sus piernas que estaban alrededor de la cintura del castaño las apretó para acercarlo más a él, Kanme cogió el miembro del peliplata y luego se besaron, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, Kanme cayó en el cuerpo de Zero que le costaba recuperar la respiración, Kaname en cambio la recuperó rápido y se salió del interior del peliplata para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y ponerse al lado e inconscientemente lo abrazó por la cintura con los ojos cerrados, Zero recuperó un poco su respiración normal y se puso su brazo por la cara tapándose los ojos que los tenía cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior para contener el sollozo que involuntariamente iba hacer-Te amo, Zero-volvió a escuchar Zero y giró su cara quitando su brazo de sus ojos para ver el rostro pacifico y dormido del castaño pero lo que más le dolió era esa sonrisa que adornaba el de cabellos castaño, no le dolía porque sabía que el otro era feliz si no por él porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba irse de ese lugar, quitó con delicadeza los brazos de Kaname de su cintura y se enderezó como pudo, lo miró y le acarició la cara, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, sintió el dolor punzante de su parte trasera e hizo una mueca de dolor, no se quejó ni nada, se dirigió hacia el baño, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia, cogió una maleta y metió su ropa, salió de la habitación con la maleta en la mano y la dejó en la puerta de la habitación, se adentró en la habitación de Sora, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió, cuando acabó lo dejó en ese lugar, salió de la habitación iba a coger la maleta y sin pensarlo se adentró a la que era su habitación, se acercó a Kaname y lo miró, el castaño seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro y él sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Kaname-susurró para salir de la habitación coger la maleta e irse de esa casa como de Vampaia

ºººººººººººººº

Comenzó a moverse con pereza de la cama, se estiró y luego pasó su mano al otro lado de la cama, hizo una mueca de enfado y miró, no había nada y se maldijo por haberse dormido, suspiró profundamente.

-Ese era el trato-se dijo a sí mismo y miró la habitación, todo estaba igual, se levantó y se metió en la ducha, salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza para secarse su cabello castaño, se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió, miró por la ventana y estaba oscureciendo y frunció el ceño, salió de la habitación y bajó a la planta baja y en la sala vio a su hijo que estaba tomando algo y con un libro en la mano y se relajó, entonces se percató de un papel en la mesa al lado del vaso-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace una hora papá

-¿Te creeré?-dijo Kaname sentándose al lado de Sora que este cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa para luego coger el papel.

-¿No te cansas de leer?

-Debería de estar disgustado por muchas cosas-dijo Sora serio y Kaname lo miró-pero que tú me digas que si me canso de leer eso es muy raro.

-Es verdad-dijo Kaname y miró al frente con seriedad.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Zero.

-Creo que si-dijo Kaname-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Le viste?

-No le vi-dijo Sora-pero fui a mi habitación y encontré este papel-Kaname miró a su hijo que le mostraba el papel que estaba en la mesa-se fue-dijo con tristeza.

-Lo sé-dijo Kaname-yo le dije que si quería irse que se fuera.

-Hiciste bien, no estaba a gusto aquí, en esta ciudad.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kaname con un suspiro-mañana tengo que hacer papeleo para que si en el futuro decide volver no tenga problemas.

-Solo espero que cuando vuelva, que estoy seguro que vendrá, a ese Asato lo saquen de ese puesto que tiene.

-No hay duda que eso pasará-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Kaname-los Takamiya como los Kuran le van hacer un voto de censura, tienen suficientes pruebas para echarlo de su cargo como de este lugar.

-Me escribió una carta-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sora.

-¿Te dice algo interesante?

-Dice que le perdone por lo mal padre que ha sido conmigo y que espera que el abuelo Ichiru también le perdone-dijo Sora sonriendo-también dice que necesita estar alejado de Vampaia para pensar con claridad y volver a ser el que era antes y cuando vuelva a ser el de antes volverá, pero lo que más feliz que me hace es que dice que me quiere y me advierte que no le haga daño a Matsuri- Kaname sonrió.

-Te gusta-dijo Kaname con una media sonrisa y Sora se sonrojó.

-Si-dijo Sora sin pensarlo.

-Pues no hagas ninguna tontería-dijo serio Kaname.

-Papá dice que desea que seas feliz y que te olvides de lo que le hiciste-dijo Sora y Kaname le miró serio.

-Comenzaré a perdonarme a mí mismo y a olvidar lo que le hice a tu padre Doncel-dijo Kaname revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo-me alegra que le digas papá-se levantó Kaname-iré a cenar fuera, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro-dijo Sora levantándose para seguir a su padre-se me olvidaba, dijo que me llamaría porque no quería perder contacto conmigo-Kaname le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Me alegro mucho, lo que yo deseaba era que vosotros dos tuvierais una buena relación-dijo Kaname saliendo de la casa y Sora le siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximamente capitulo final, mas bien lo declaro como un epilogo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. (n_n) love se despide.**


	13. Chapter 13

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó rápido, bastante rápido para todos sobre todo para Kaname, habían pasado ocho meses desde que Zero se había ido y él no supo nada de él, pero si sabía que tuvo contacto con Sora el hijo en común entre los dos.<p>

En esos ocho meses había pasado cosas, Takuma se quedó embarazado ahora tenía de embarazo tres meses y seguía trabajando en el hospital con Kaname, Yuuki también se quedó embarazada antes que Takuma y ahora estaba de seis meses, Sora comenzó hace dos meses una relación con Matsuri y el chico se abría a todo el mundo, era un chico bastante sociable y no había un día que no hablara con Zero aunque Sora solo le decía a Kaname que se encontraba bien haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero algo cambió en Vampaia, las familias más adineradas y entre ellas la familia Kuran como la Takamiya le hicieron un voto de censura a Asato que este fue desterrado de Vampaia junto con su mano derecha Touma, sus secuaces los metieron en la cárcel para que nunca salieran por maltratar y hasta matar a los Donceles ya que solo había pruebas contra ellos y no pudieron demostrar que lo que hacían era por ordenes de Asato, al que pusieron como Lider que era el que mandaba en la pequeña ciudad de Vampaia cambió todas las leyes para que los Donceles fuesen tratados como un varón y mujer.

Kaname solía pasar bastante tiempo con su hijo como familiares y hasta tenía buena relación con los amigos cercanos de Zero, él nunca preguntaba por el peliplata pero tampoco nadie hablaba de él, empezó aceptar a Kaito como Kaito aceptó a Kaname, cuando hablaban como personas civilizadas no solían hablar del de pelo plata si no de cosas triviales como por ejemplo que Kaito comenzó una relación con una mujer llamada Sayori y que todos del círculo de amigos la aceptaron como una mas.

Esa noche estaba festejando todo el pueblo en la plaza central de Vampaia una fiesta por el nuevo cambio en las vidas de todos, todos estaban bebiendo por lo menos los que podían, Kaname miraba a todos como hablaban entre ellos y reían, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de todo el ajetreo de las personas, no es que le molestara pero muchas veces le entraba el sentimiento de melancolía, con paso lento y un vaso en la mano que le daba pequeños sorbo se alejó hasta llegar al final de esa plaza y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando el horizonte, observaba el cielo despejado, había unas cuantas estrellas y la luna estaba llena, suspiró profundamente cogiendo el aire frío de la noche ya que hacía bastante frío, estuvo mirando con tranquilidad ese horizonte que le daba mucha paz, solo escuchaba pequeños murmullos de la gente y algo de música, había poca iluminación, le gustaba ese lugar y se le podía notar por en las facciones de su rostro que era tranquilidad.

-Hola, Kaname-el nombrado se puso tieso al escuchar esa voz tan conocida pero diferente ya que se le notaba en la voz felicidad, lentamente se giró y vio delante suyo a la persona que menos se imaginó, por la poca iluminación solo pudo ver que tenía una chaqueta larga abrochada, con una bufanda lila alrededor de su cuello, también vio el cabello platinado que con el aire que había pudo apreciar que en ocho meses le creció y tenía una pequeña coleta agarrando los plateados cabellos, vio esos ojos amatistas que brillaban con intensidad, a Kaname al ver los ojos tan brillantes le dio un calorcito en su interior pero lo que le hizo que su corazón latiera desesperadamente fue esa sonrisa que hacía muchos años no veía.

-¿Zero, eres tú?-susurró Kaname el peliplata sonrió más ampliamente.

-En estos momentos me gustaría tener una cámara para poder inmortalizar esa expresión que tienes en la cara-dijo Zero riendo a carcajada y Kaname frunció el ceño porque sentía que se estaba burlando de él.

-No esperaba que vinieras.

-Todos lo sabían-dijo Zero

-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender Kaname para luego mostrar enfado.

-No te enfades con ellos, les dije que no te dijeran nada-dijo Zero para abrigarse más-Hace bastante frío y no me gustaría coger un resfriado, no me conviene.

-¿Has estado en contacto con todos?-dijo Kaname extrañado.

-Si, menos con tu familia-dijo Zero-no es por nada, es que si hablaba con ellos estaba seguro que te dirían algo de mí y yo no quería.

-Entiendo-dijo con tristeza Kaname para luego suspirar, Zero alzó una ceja sin comprender por qué el castaño mostraba ese estado.

-¿No te alegra volverme a ver, chupasangre?-Kaname abrió los ojos sorprendido ante ese mote que se decían cuando eran adolescentes y niños.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que si no te alegra volver a verme.

-Eso no, lo otro.

-Lo de chupasangre-dijo Zero para luego volver a reír a carcajada-hace mucho que no te decía así, pero nunca pensé que te agradara que te insultara.

-Para mí que tú me digas a si no es un insulto-dijo Kaname serio y Zero miró esos ojos vino que brillaban.

-Quería decirte dos cosas que no te dije la última vez que nos vimos-Kaname alzó una ceja sin entender.

-¿El qué?

-La primera y la que quiero creas, es que yo y Kaito nunca nos acostemos, ni nos besamos ni nada, solo lo he hecho contigo-dijo serio Zero.

-Lo sé Zero-dijo Kaname mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano y bebió lo que le quedaba de líquido-Rima me dijo y Kaito también, nos llevamos bastante bien, él tiene pareja.

-Lo sé-dijo Zero-antes de venir aquí vi a todos, los saludé, también saludé a tus padres y me hizo gracia el rostro de ellos como el de los demás, Sora es el único que lo sabía.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que todos lo sabían?-dijo sin comprender Kaname

-Eso te lo explicaré luego.

-¿Y que es lo otro que me querías decir?

-Que yo también-dijo Zero sonriendo, Kaname alzó una ceja sin entender a que se refería pero vio mucho más brillantes esos ojos amatistas

-No te entiendo.

-Después dices que tú eres listo y yo un Idiota-Kaname frunció el ceño.

-No quiero discutir contigo, idiota-dijo Kaname serio, Zero le sonrió viendo como Kaname caminaba hacia él y pasaba por su lado.

-Lo que quiero decir, maldito es que yo también te amo-Kaname paró de golpe-mucho antes que tú-el castaño se giró y lo miró y veía esa sonrisa de felicidad, no podía ver bien su cuerpo por la poca luz del lugar pero se conformaba con ver esa felicidad que demostraba el peliplata ya que hacía muchos años que no la veía-¿Recuerdas hace años cuando estaba en tu coche y me llevaste a las afueras de Vampaia?

-Sí, el día que yo ….

-Concebimos a nuestro hijo-cortó Zero al castaño que este solo sonrió por lo dicho-yo te dije algo que tú no escuchaste-Kaname le miraba ahora con intensidad quería saber lo que le dijo sabía que era importante pero como fue un idiota le dio igual lo que le dijo el peliplata años atrás-Yuuki me convenció a que te dijera yo no estaba seguro pero ella me convenció, yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti-Kaname inmediatamente con su mano chafó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo el castaño

-Pero ahora estoy preparado para decírtelo de nuevo-dijo Zero con seguridad- he estado siempre enamorado de ti, Kaname Kuran -el castaño solo lo miraba y sus ojos sin poder evitarlo se humedecieron, no sabía que decir pero tampoco quería llorar aunque sintiera unas ganas enormes de hacerlo no lo haría, solo pensaba que era el ser mas idiota que pisaba la tierra.

-Yo … yo lo siento-susurró Kaname

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-dijo Zero-no pienses en ese pasado, yo lo tengo olvidado y enterrado, quise una nueva vida y ya la tengo-el peliplata dio un paso hacia el castaño-Kaname,¿ Sora no te dijo que olvidaras ese pasado y que seas feliz?

-Sí pero me faltaba algo-dijo Kaname con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues dile a ese algo lo que sientes.

-Zero-dijo Kaname suspirando-yo aún te sigo amando-el peliplata sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-Tengo frío, iré donde Yuuki para que me de las llaves, me quedaré en su casa un tiempo-dijo Zero pasando por el lado de Kaname que este le miró.

-Quédate en mi casa-dijo sin poder evitarlo Kaname como una orden y se dio cuenta-quiero decir, si quieres quedarte.

-Me encantaría-dijo Zero sonriendo y los dos se marcharon caminando hacia la casa del castaño que este miraba al peliplata extrañado ya que le notaba algo extraño, pero lo dejó pasar.

ººººººººººººººº

Kaname y Zero entraron a la casa del primero, el castaño se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero y comenzó a caminar hasta la sala pero antes encendió la luz, luego Zero se quitó la bufanda y la colgó.

-Kaname-el castaño paró y lo miró-acércate un momento-Kaname obedeció y se acercó al peliplata que este comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta, mientras lo hacía Kaname fue abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Zero se quitó la chaqueta la colgó y miró al castaño que tenía la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar el vientre del peliplata-Nadie sabía nada, solo Sora, pero tu cara no tiene desperdicio-Kaname miró la cara de Zero y él sin quitar su cara de asombro, el peliplata cogió la mano del castaño y la puso en su vientre abultado-aquí está nuestro hijo, aunque no sé si será niño o niña-Zero no escuchó nada del castaño esto le asustaba ya que no sabía que pensaba-Estoy de ocho meses, se que tenía de haberte dicho pero lo mejor era decirte cara a cara, ¿Estas enfadado?-Kaname negó con la cabeza con rapidez y dio un paso al lado tambaleándose pero Zero lo agarró-¿estás bien?-Kaname confirmó con la cabeza-no lo pareces, estás pálido y no dices nada, ¿quieres que te lleve a sentarte?-Kaname volvió afirmar con la cabeza, esa afirmación asustó mas a Zero ya que Kaname no dejaba a nadie y menos que el accediera a que le ayuden, le ayudó con paso lento a Kaname a sentarse y Zero se sentó a su lado-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Voy a ser padre-susurró Kaname girando su cara lentamente en dirección al Peliplata.

-Si-sonrió tontamente Zero, el castaño lo volvió a mirar al vientre suspirando para luego mirar la cara del peliplata y sobre todos los ojos amatistas que no dejaban de mirarle, aunque estuviese preocupado por él porque lo notaba vio felicidad en esos ojos y sonrió-Soy feliz, Zero-abrazó al peliplata que este correspondió-Gracias por volver a hacerme padre.

-Yo también debería decirte lo mismo-dijo Zero y los dos se separaron.

-Me gusta ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos tan brillantes-dijo Kaname con cariño y Zero se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo, Kaname puso un dedo en la barbilla y subió la cabeza con delicadeza para que le mirase-¿Quieres que seamos una familia? Tú, Sora-puso la mano en el vientre-nuestro bebé y yo.

-Creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca-dijo Zero sonriendo de felicidad.

-Te amo, mi idiota.

-Yo también, chupasangre-Kaname lo besó en los labios con delicadeza saboreando cada parte de la boca del peliplata

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y desde el día que Zero y Kaname se reconciliaron empezaron a vivir juntos como pareja, esa noche los dos estaban durmiendo en la cama matrimonial muy cómodos, Kaname abrazando por la cintura al peliplata con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera y Zero tenía una pierna encima de las piernas del castaño, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que un llanto incontrolado deshizo la paz que se respiraba en toda la casa, Kaname lentamente se movió y deshizo el agarre que tenía con su rubio y abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo un bostezo y sentándose en la cama restregándose con su mano los ojos, miró a su albino y sonrió pero la sonrisa se fue al seguir escuchando ese llanto tan escandaloso, miró esta vez al platinado con el ceño fruncido ya que no se despertó y comenzó a moverlo, Zero comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió sus ojos amatistas y miró soñoliento al castaño y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kaname?

-¿No escuchas el llanto, Zero?-el peliplata lo miró sin comprender

-¿Qué has dicho?

- No escuchas a tu hijo-dijo Kaname enfadado, Zero levantó una ceja sin comprender-las otras veces me he levantado yo por que estabas cansado y yo comprendía que estabas adolorido, pero hoy no hemos hecho el amor y por eso no tienes excusa-Zero seguía mirando al castaño sin entender y a Kaname le dio un tic en la ceja-¿Te estás haciendo el sordo o el idiota?-cruzó sus brazos en su pecho desnudo.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices-dijo Zero para luego quitarse unos tapones de la oreja para luego sonreír al castaño-Repite lo que has dicho-Kaname abrió la boca como los ojos sorprendido.

-Tienes tapones para los oídos-dijo incrédulo.

-Claro-dijo Zero-cuando nació Sora lloraba por las noches y no me dejaban dormir y entonces me compré unos tapones y ya no lo escuché mas llorar-sonrió el peliplata-Por eso hago lo mismo con Ichiru, a que soy listo-Kaname cerró los puños con fuerza ya que tenía ganas de golpear al peliplata que tenía al lado por sus estupideces pero seguía escuchando el llanto que parecía que se volvía más cercano como si estuviera en la habitación y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Sora con cara de enfado y con un niño en brazos que intentaba calmarlo.

-Vosotros dos-dijo enfadado Sora y los dos adultos le miraron y Zero se levantó de prisa de la cama para acercarse a su hijo mayor para luego coger a su hijo menor con cariño-sois unos irresponsables-Kaname entre cerró los ojos mirando a Sora.

-¿Porque lo dices?-dijo Zero intentando calmar a Ichciru, el bebé de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, piel blanca y muy parecido a Sora pero el bebé era más delicado-ya Ichiru, tu papi más genial está contigo.

-Os recuerdo que vosotros dos sois los padres de Ichiru no yo, yo solo soy su hermano mayor, la persona que este niño tiene admirar, respetar y sobre todo acatar mis órdenes- Zero miró a Sora con enfado y Kaname solo se pasó la mano por su cabello levantándose.

-Porque tu hermano sea Doncel no tienes que aprovecharte de él-dijo Zero

-No lo digo por eso, a mi me da igual que sea Doncel-dijo Sora-solo tiene que acatar mis órdenes porque soy superior a él.

-No digas tonterías, Sora-dijo Kaname.

-Es broma, papá-sonrió Sora-ya sabéis que quiero mucho a mi hermanito.

-No para de llorar-dijo preocupado Zero -¿Kaname crees que Ichiru está enfermo?

-No lo está señor listo y rey de los tapones.

-¿A que viene eso?-dijo Zero

-Dame a mi hijo-dijo Kaname cogiendo en brazos a Ichiru y este comenzó a calmarse y Kaname le daba besos en la cabecita castaña del bebé.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de los tapones?-dijo Sora interesado.

-Es que los tapones en el oído vienen bien para no escuchar por la noche nada-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Sora negó con la cabeza y miró la cama y vio los famosos tapones, se acercó para cogerlos.

-Esto me vendrá bien a mí-dijo Sora.

-Eso es mío Sora-gritó Zero.

-Ahora es mío-dijo Sora-y esto solo hace que no hagas tus responsabilidades como padre-Zero hizo un puchero y miró a Kaname que ya había calmado a Ichiru y este se durmió.

-Tiene un don para dormirlo-dijo Zero.

-A mí en el fondo me da pena Ichiru.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando Ichiru sea mayor y tenga interés en relacionarse con algún varón su padre con lo sobreprotector que es no dejará que nadie se le acerque -dijo Sora.

-Pues ahí apareceré yo-dijo Zero y Sora lo miró-amenazaré a Kaname y dejaré que Ichiru se divierta con el chico que le atraiga.

-No lo digas de esa forma, papá-dijo Sora-parece que quieres que Ichiru sea como un prostituto.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo haciendo un puchero Zero.

-Lo sé-dijo Sora-pero de esa forma no se lo digas a papá.

-Te haré caso-dijo Zero.

-Zero-dijo Kaname serio-he escuchado vuestra pequeña conversación y no voy a consentir que ningún varón pervertido se acerque a Ichciru para quitarle su inocencia-y salió de la habitación con su hijo menor en brazos, los dos que quedaron en la habitación suspiraron con pena.

-Qué pena me da Ichciru-dijo Sora-intentaré dormir. Se fue Sora dejando a Zero solo en la habitación que este se metió en la cama y en ese momento entró Kaname acostándose en la cama abrazando al peliplata.

-Podrás seguir durmiendo, mi amor-dijo Kaname besando el cuello del platinado chico.

-Si-dijo sin pensar Zero-que duermas con los angelitos, Kaname maldito pervertido-se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al castaño con una sonrisa, Kaname solo se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos para luego acercarse al cuerpo de su albino para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Sueña conmigo, idiota-cerró los ojos Kaname.

-Siempre lo hago, mi amor-dijo Zero cerrando los ojos y Kaname sonrió y antes de volver a dormirse besó la nuca del peliplata.

**FIN**

_**Este fue el final de esta historia, que os aparecido? Os a gustado la historia? Comentar por fa**__**.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña adaptación, creo que al final de cuentas si salieran los personajes demasiado OOC pero yo ya lo había advertido desde que comencé a adaptarla. Love o séase yo desde ya les agradece a los que estuvieron siguiendo este fic. A los que comentaron los capítulos no saben cuánto se los agradezco por que fue gracias a ustedes que me anime a continuar y terminar con este pequeño proyecto de adaptación que me propuse hacer.**

**Sin más espero vernos o leernos pronto en alguna otra locura que se me ocurra hacer o algún proyecto. **


End file.
